


Legio autem Arcarius

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Shadowworld turned upside down, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This couldn't be more AU, I have messed with just about everything in the Shadowworld, but one thing will never change. This is a Malec Love Story!

 

Chapter One

 

 

Alec loved spending time with the new recruits. The small group filling the training yard this morning was made up of 10 to 14-year-olds, who had caught the eye of weapon masters across the globe. To be recruited by the Legion was an honor, but it was also a huge adjustment to these young Shadowhunters. Being chosen led to being taken from family, friends, and comforts of home and brought to Alicante. It meant your loyalty and bonds now belonged to the Legion. For these young girls and boys the first few weeks were the toughest and Alec always made it a point to walk among them and reassure them that the Legion was now their family.

 

This particular group wasn’t so much training as showing the instructors what they had. Spotting common errors was the first step in a rigorous, never-ending, training regiment that the Legion was famous for. Archery was a perishable skill, made up of muscle memory, and like all memory, had to be exercised often. He stopped and observed a young archer as he drew back on the bowstrings. The young archer was using a recurve bow, which was smart considering draw weight is determined by the strength of the archer, and this boy was slight. The choice of bow would add velocity to his arrow. However, Alec could immediately spot what he was doing wrong.

 

He stopped the youth with a hand on the shoulder. “You’re aiming to hard,” he told the boy. The frown on the small face that looked up at him told Alec all he needed to know. “Too much thinking causes you to hold your shot to long, thus aiming too much.” Alec got a nod before the youngster tried again. Alec smiled as the shot was released much faster than before; he gave a nod before moving on.

 

“Commander,” Alec heard, turning he saw his aide and second in command, he waited until Underhill approached. “Yes Andrew?”

 

“The Consul has requested your presence, Sir.” Alec thanked him before turning back towards the Consul’s building. Alec wondered if they had a mission, things had been quiet for a while now. After Alec’s arrow ended Valentine’s life on the shores of Lake Lyn, his services and those of the Legion’s hadn’t been needed. The Consul Jia Penhallow was the only one who could order the Legion into service, they reported to her and her alone.

 

Alec headed inside, his eyes taking a moment to adjust after the bright sunshine outside. As he made the journey to the Consul’s office, Alec nodded at fellow Shadowhunters, but he did not stop to chat with any. As the youngest commander in the history of the Legion, Alec was known as a serious sort, a stern but fair leader, but not one to indulge in frivolous activities and conversations. Being appointed Commander of the Legion of Archer’s had restored the honor to his family name. His parent’s involvement in the circle was something Alec would never forgive, it did not escape his notice that the only reason he did not bear that stigma was that he had not been a part of the Lightwood family since he was 10. Once recruited by the Legion, they became the only family allowed.

 

He had not understood at the time, Alec had gotten use to strangers coming to the New York institute and watching him train. His parents had just adopted Jace Waylan whom they later discovered was actually Jace Herondale. Alec and the younger boy had barely gotten use to each other before he was recruited away. He heard all the stories about Jace though, how he was touted as the best warrior, and how he rescued and saved Valentine’s daughter. Alec hadn’t seen the other Shadowhunter since the mission at Lake Lyn. He did see his father occasionally around the capital. They nodded at each politely, but rarely spoke. Alec heard through gossip that Robert and his mother were in the midst of a divorce. Since the day he left the New York Institute behind, Alec’s family had become distant strangers. It was a heavy price to pay to be a Legion, but Alec knew no other life.

 

Alec reached the Consul’s door, straightening his already pristine uniform; he knocked and was quickly allowed entry. He stood straight and tall before the Consul’s desk, eyes trained over her head, Alec waited for Jia to acknowledge him.  “Commander,” she greet. “Consul,” Alec replied.

 

“Have a seat Alec,” Jia ordered and Alec complied with a curious glance at his commander. The Consul stared at Alec in silence for several minutes. Jia had the Commander of Legion’s file open in front of her. She had studied her Commander thoroughly before promoting him and had once again pulled his file when this mission had come up. Alec Lightwood was called the greatest archer of his generation, but that had not been the reason Jia chose him. Alec possessed all the qualities she had looked for in a leader, and Jia knew he had a bright future ahead of him.

Lightwood was stern with his troops, but fair. He invited no gossip about his person and caused no scandals, which was unheard of in Idris. He was decisive and quick in battle. He never ask his troops to do something he was not prepared to do himself and he had their best interest over anyone else’s, always. Alec was a tactician; his plans detailed and left nothing to chance. The archers of the Legion were fiercely loyal to their commander and Alec returned that loyalty. Jia fought a smile; her stern, serious commander was not going to enjoy her orders for this evening, no, not at all.

 

She waited until the internal smirk could be kept off her face. “Alec, I need you to attend a party this evening.”

 

He frowned. “A party, Consul?” This was a first!  Alec was not known to attend parties! He did not join in the afterhour events in Alicante. Because his position and his Legion were chosen and reported only to the Consul, Alec did not have to engage in the political games others in the capital did. He would have not been very good at them anyway. He earned his position strictly on merit, none of the backslapping others had to do.

 

Jia knew this was going to send her commander way out of his comfort zone, but the mission was too critical not to send the best. “Yes a party, tonight.” She let out a regretful sigh before continuing. “There is a vital mission that has to be discussed tonight at this party.”

 

Alec felt dread settle in his stomach, what mission started at a party? “I don’t understand, Consul?”

 

“I wanted to get this briefing done as quickly as possible but the object of the mission is away today and is the host of the party this evening. So the only time to meet with him without delay is this evening.” Jia knew the circumstances were unusual, but so was their mission.

 

Alec hide his grimace. He had a really bad feeling about the object of the Legion’s next mission. “Who’s party?” he asked, unable to hide the apprehension in his tone.

 

Jia looked down and shuffled the papers around atop her desk. “The High Warlock of Alicante is hosting a party celebrating the new accords.” She barely hid a flinch when Alec could not contain his groan. She glanced back up at her commander and offered a smile of understanding. “I am sorry Alec. I know these events are not your cup of tea, but Magnus Bane is the center of your new mission and briefing him and bringing you up to speed at the same time is the best course of action. Time is vital.”

 

It took every ounce of Alec’s professionalism to keep his emotions off his face. He could freak out once alone. “I understand, Consul. I will be there this evening.” He broke protocol and rose, needing to get out of the Consul’s presence before he showed every bit of nerves that his stomach was fighting. “If that is all for now?” He asked politely and thankfully, Jia took pity on him and with a nod let him escape.

 

Alec’s long stride ate up the distance between his office and the Consul’s. He did not stop for anyone, brushing aside Underhill’s concerned visage, Alec barked out, “I don’t want to be disturbed,” before shutting his office door firmly behind him.

 

_Magnus Bane_. The man Alec avoided at all cost. The High Warlock of Alicante was a magical man who scared Alec to death. He was of the firm belief that Magnus knew this and seemed to almost seek Alec out when he was in Idris. Thankfully, the High Warlock traveled a great deal, visiting institutes all over the world and meeting with Downworld leaders. He vividly remembers his first encounter with Magnus, at age 10, his first day in the Legion. It had been his first time on the practice yard, eager to please. The commander had been walking about with a host of dignitaries and the group had stopped behind Alec to observe him. It had unnerved Alec so much that he fumbled getting his string into the nock of his bow.

 

He just remembered trembling as the voices behind him whispered. Alec recalled that the sweat had gathered on his brow, rolling down to sting his eyes. Next, the sun had caught something bright and sprinkles of light had begun to dance across Alec’s line of sight, then a hand reached forward and a voice like nothing he had ever heard before, spoke. “May I see your arrow?” Alec had turned his head, meeting the warmest pair of golden brown eyes he had ever seen. The voice was soft, sweet, and before Alec knew what he was doing, he had handed his arrow to the man the sun seemed to like so much.

 

He had discovered then that the man was a warlock, because just as his appearance set off sparks with the light, his fingers produced lights of their own. Magnus had handed the arrow back with a smile and told Alec to try it. He had drawn back the arrow and released it, watching as it hit the target dead center, but that hadn’t been what brought a rare smile to Alec’s lips. Once the arrow had hit its target, it exploded into a colorful display of fireworks that had cries of delight sounding across the practice field. He had turned back to smile shyly at Magnus and with a kind smile in return and a wink, Magnus moved on with the group.

 

As a young man, Alec had taken Magnus’s teasing winks and soft smiles as they were intended, innocent. However as he became older, became more aware of himself, those smiles and that attention did something else to Alec, something he refused to name. For years he had managed to avoid too much contact with the enchanting High Warlock, but Alec had a feeling that was about to end.

 

 

Alec nervously straightened his dress uniform, the noise of the party bled through the closed door leading to the High Warlocks suite. He raised his hand, before nerves forced it back down, failing to knock. Protocol failed him in this situation. Did one knock at a party? Should he have brought a gift? He mentally berated himself, hordes of demons, no problem, Shadowhunter madman, piece of cake, Magnus Bane, by the Angel help me! Laughing at himself, Alec was unprepared for the door being opened, nor was he anyway ready to face the owner of that voice!

 

“Well, well-, now this is a sight to warm any old Warlock’s… heart!” Magnus greeted him, positively gleeful it seemed at catching Alec smiling. “My dear Commander, your smile is more than enough gift to welcome me home.” Magnus flirted, leaning against the open door.

 

Alec gritted his teeth at the flush he knew was visible across his face. Magnus always seemed to fluster him and enjoyed doing so. Whenever their paths crossed, Magnus would always make a point to greet Alec. That in itself wouldn’t be such an issue for Alec if those greetings weren’t accompanied by flirting! By the Angel could Magnus flirt! Alec would innocently try to keep things causal with some comment about the weather. Like this one time, he had mentioned to Magnus how hot it was outside and Magnus had suggested his sure-fire way to cool off, skinny-dipping! If that hadn’t been bad enough to send Alec’s composure out the window, Magnus then proceeded to tell him about the time he and a companion got caught in King’s fountain, naked.

 

Each encounter usually either ended in one of two ways, Alec red face and stuttering, or confused, having no clue what Magnus was talking about. Funny thing was, Alec was sure if he did know what Magnus was talking about it would also have him fumbling for an escape, face flushed. Oh, Magnus wasn’t cruel with his teasing, he always seemed to stop himself before taking it so far as to have Alec feeling made fun of. However, Alec had never had any doubt that Magnus Bane was way out of his league. As if to sense his thoughts, Magnus’s smile became gentler. He stepped back from the open door and with a swipe of his hand invited Alec inside.

 

“Please come in Commander.” Magnus stayed close as he shut the door behind Alec. He perhaps could tell Alec was feeling way out of his element, even though Alec had mastered his face and now wore his typical blank visage.

 

As Alec stepped into Magnus’s rooms for the very first time he could have sworn he heard Magnus whisper. “Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly.” He had to be mistaken, right?

 

TBC…


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.  
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter Two:

 

 

Alec followed Magnus deeper into the party. Magnus took two glasses off a passing server’s tray and handed one of the cocktails to Alec. Clicking their glasses together, Magnus toasted. “To us, Commander.”

 

“Alec,” he mumbled back. Taking a sip of the drink, he could not control the grimace at the strong alcohol flavor.

 

“Pardon?” Magnus asked not taking his eyes off Alec’s face.

 

“My name, its Alec. You don’t have to keep calling me Commander.” He took one more sip of his drink, hoping the taste might improve. It did not.

 

Magnus smiled before taking a sip of his own drink. “Hum,” he muttered. “Alec short for Alexander correct?” At Alec’s nod, Magnus’s grin turned a bit mischievous. “Though, I do so like calling you Commander. It’s so _commanding_ …”

 

Alec frowned. How did he make even Alec’s title sound suggestive? He sat his drink back onto a passing serving tray. Turning back towards Magnus, Alec was stuck. He had no clue what to talk about with the High Warlock, and Alec didn’t see the Consul anywhere.

Magnus must have read some Alec’s face because his smile became somewhat gentler. “Come Alexander; join me as I greet some of my guests.” Magnus swept his empty hand out, indicating for Alec to move with him towards one small-gathered groups of his guests.

 

Alec couldn’t control the small jerk his body gave as Magnus’s hand rested on his lower back. He exchanged polite small talk for a minute before falling silent, to people watch, as was his habit. He found that his gaze would not stray too far from the Warlock at his side. He watched as Magnus greeted people, and could immediately tell which smiles were real and which were merely polite. Alec knew the High Warlock was popular. His parties kind of famous in Alicante and being invited was consider a coup. However, he also knew that Magnus had sacrificed a lot in his centuries of life. Sacrifices that protected the Shadowworld. He was the creator of the portal, which changed the Shadowworld forever. Magnus was personally responsible for the wards that protected Institutes across the world, and he had been present at all the Accord signings.

 

It was no surprise to anyone when Shadowhunters began leaving the dark ages and appointed the first ever-High Warlock to Alicante, that the warlock chosen was Magnus Bane. Alec knew his history. At first, Magnus had been met with resentment from other warlocks, jealous over him being picked for such a prestigious position. As time passed though, he became more universally loved. Magnus fought for fairness between Downworlders and Shadowhunters and with each generation made great strides in equality. Alec felt his generation showed the greatest growth in dispelling old prejudices and championing acceptance.

 

Alec was pulled from his thoughts as Magnus leaned into him to whisper that the Consul had arrived. He looked towards the door and saw Jia entering carrying a file folder. She nodded her head at them, and Magnus steered Alec away from his guest and the party. They entered a room off the main one and once Jia joined them Magnus shut the door. Alec watched, as the High Warlock waved his magic around the whole space, ensuring whatever was said would stay between the three of them. “Drink Jia?” Magnus asked as the Consul took a seat on a small loveseat. “Please Magnus,” she replied and the ease between them let Alec know that the High Warlock of Alicante and the Consul of Shadowhunters were very comfortable in each other’s company. He didn’t know why, but that comforted Alec.

 

Magnus handed their drinks out, this time Alec’s was a pale pink in color. He looked up at Magnus with a raised brow. “I think you will like this better, Alexander.” Magnus replied.

 

Jia looked back and forth between them briefly before taking a sip of her own cocktail. Alec followed suit, liking this milder drink much better. “Thank you,” he mumbled to Magnus. The Consul handed a file to Alec and Magnus and Alec opened his. He felt dread hit him at seeing The New York Institute across the top of the report.

 

The Consul began to speak. “As you can see Commander this mission involves New York. Now while Magnus is aware of what has occurred there is new information to share with you both.

 

“Has there been another murder?” Magnus interrupted to ask.

 

Jia nodded. “Yes, but let me fill Alec in and we will get to the latest developments.” Magnus nodded, but Alec could see whatever was going on really had Magnus upset. Magnus’s normally honey-colored skin was pale and his lips were pressed tightly together. Jia continued. “Alec, what Magnus knows so far is that there have been a string of murders in New York. The victims have been Seelie as well as mundane. The Seelie Queen is demanding satisfaction and warning that if we Shadowhunters don’t solve these murders soon she will step in. I think you can completely understand why no one in the Shadowworld wants the Seelie Queen on the rampage?”

 

Alec’s grimace was answer enough. He had a few encounters with the Queen, and every single one, unpleasant. He nodded for Jia to continue.

 

“The New York Institute’s forensic expert says all the murders showed signs of being sacrifices.” Jia paused and her gaze turned very somber and directed towards Magnus. “What we have recently come to learn is that the sacrifices are aimed at drawing forth a demon, but not just any demon, but a Prince of Hell.”

 

Magnus’s gasp had Alec’s head snapping around towards the Warlock. If he had thought Magnus upset and pale before, it was nothing compared to the utter whiteness of his face now. Magnus shot out of his seat and turned away from them. He moved over to the windows of his study and looked out into the Alicante night. Jia held a hand up as Alec started to speak. She shook her head silently at him and turned a concerned gaze to Magnus’s ridged back. They both watched the High Warlock silently for several moments before Magnus’s voice broke the quiet. “By a Prince of Hell, I assume you mean Asmodeus?” He turned back around and met the Consul’s gaze almost challengingly.

 

“I’m sorry Magnus, but yes, all the signs point to him being the one they are attempting to summon.” Jia reached for her drink and took a healthy sip before looking at Magnus again. “You defeated him before, you can do so again.”

 

Magnus gave a bitter chuckle. “Defeated! No Consul I merely managed to banish him. Asmodeus cannot be defeated only sent back to the hell of Edom where he belongs. That banishing almost destroyed me.”

 

Alec was lost. He could sense the rising emotions of Magnus. “I’m sorry, but you both are going to have to explain this to me. What does the Prince of Edom have to do with some murders in New York and why does this involve Magnus?” He demanded. They had asked him here. His Legion had a mission; he assumed these murders were the mission. Now they needed to include him in on whatever this was evidently all about.

 

He knew he didn’t fully know or understand the High Warlock, but what Alec was sure of was that he did not like the look on the face Magnus turned to him. The look of shame and almost fear, did not belong on such a lovely face, Alec did not care for it at all. Even worse was the almost expectation in Magnus’s voice as he began to speak.

 

“I hope, Commander that you do not think less of me when I tell you this.” Magnus held up a hand to halt the words that Alec was about to get out. “Asmodeus is my sire, and the last time he was summoned to this earthly realm, I was the one who summoned him.”

 

Alec shook his head not understanding, but there was one thing he wanted to make abundantly clear to Magnus. “I don’t care who your father is.”

 

“Thank you for that Alexander.” Magnus gave a small smile, but it did not wipe away the dread in his eyes.

 

Jia interrupted before any more disclosures could be shared. “Magnus, I’m afraid there is more news.”

 

“Bad news I assume, Consul?” Magnus asked.

 

Jia nodded. “The last crime scene there was a message left. The message was directed at you, Magnus.”

 

Alec’s hackles rose and before Magnus could say a word he demanded. “What message?” He couldn’t have offered an explanation, but the thought of killers targeting Magnus made Alec furious.

 

Jia glanced at Alec in surprise. Perhaps due to his tone, or even that it was he not Magnus who sounded the most outraged and demanded an answer. She turned her attention back to Magnus and with sympathy in her voice, shook Magnus’s world. “The message said, ‘Give us Magnus Bane,’ and –“ here she paused before continuing. “It was signed with a crimson hand print.”

 

Alec’s head swung back and forth, as he looked from Jia to Magnus. The later sat as still as if carved in marble, not a muscle moving. The silence so complete that the distance clinking of glassware could be heard even through the silencing spell placed on the room. Slowly, the paleness of Magnus’s face gave way to a ruby hue, as rage was clear to read on the High Warlock’s face. Alec jumped as Magnus’s hands shot out and all the glassware on the drink cart exploded.

 

“Impossible!” The High Warlock spat.

“I don’t understand,” Alec said, still carefully eyeing the furious Warlock. “What’s the significance of a crimson hand print?”

 

Magnus began to pace around the room like a wild cat pinned against its will. “There is no significance!” He almost yelled. “Because the Crimson Hand was disbanded by me, a century ago!”

 

Jia attempted to calm Magnus. “Magnus, we don’t know for sure if it’s a one-a-be or if someone has attempted to reestablish Crimson Hand. All we do know is that someone is attempting to summon Asmodeus and that they know enough of your history to try to involve you. Magnus it’s clear, you are a target and in grave danger.”

 

Magnus stared at Jia, though it was clear his mind was a million miles away. Alec could see no fear on his face, surprising him after Magnus hearing he was in danger. Alec was sure now that the mission of his Legion was to protect Magnus. To keep him safe. And Alec was thankful that Alicante was so well hidden and guarded. That would make the Legion’s job much easier. Magnus’s next words had Alec’s stomach sinking.

 

“I’m going to New York.”

 

TBC…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
>  
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter Three

 

 

 

“Are you out of your mind!” Alec shouted. He shot up to stand over Magnus, using his 6’3” height to his advantage. Alec had no idea how his outrage looked to the High Warlock. “Let me get this straight,” he continued. “You are the target of a killer cult, in New York. You want to go, to New York! See anything wrong with this picture?”

 

Magnus didn’t respond right away, too busy staring up into gorgeous, furious, hazel eyes. He was sure the Commander had no idea how hot Magnus found him all mad and intimidating. He also couldn’t help but be a little touched at Alec’s concern, he didn’t know the stoic archer cared. He winked at the furious Shadowhunter before responding. “Why yes darling, you have it right. I do intend to go to New York-, but I don’t know why you are so concerned. After all, I will have you and the Legion there to protect me.”

 

Alec knew he looked like a fool, standing there with his mouth hanging open. He turned a shocked gaze to the Consul, only to have Jia confirm Magnus’s words with a nod. “Yes, Commander, Magnus is correct. I want you to go to New York with the High Warlock and help him in this investigation. I want you to hand pick a team. The Legion will be charged with protecting Magnus and assisting in the discovery and capture of this cult.”

 

He sat back down heavily on the sofa, mind whirling. Alec did not want to go to New York and he most definitely did not want to assist the New York institute in their investigation! To be in such close contact with his mother and sister, Alec wouldn’t even know what to say to them. He had only exchanged polite greetings with his mother, and he and Isabelle were at most only pen pals. It wasn’t that Alec did not wish a closer relationship with his family, it was just that the Legion took precedent and did not encourage close family bonds other than with his fellow archers. In addition, Alec had left New York at age 10; it had been 14 years since he had spent more than a few minutes with any of the Lightwoods.

Alec was unaware that all his internal struggles were plainly visible on his face. Jia and Magnus watched silently as the Commander worked though the dilemma of this new assignment. Magnus brought his cocktail and took a seat across from Alec. He did not envy the young Commander his role in all this, knowing how difficult it was for the Legion’s young recruits. They were plucked from home and family and told that their ranks were now their new family and those old bonds were to be forgotten. It was the only thing he and Jia regularity disagreed upon, that old tradition that had been around as long as the Legion itself had. He couldn’t resist shooting the Consul an I-told-you-so glance. She ignored him.

 

“Commander,” the Consul pulled Alec away from his thoughts. She waited until she had his attention before continuing. “You and your archers will not be staying at the New York institute, but instead will be stationed with Magnus at his loft.” Jia hoped this would appease a bit of the stress the Commander was feeling at the possibility of being so close to his family again.

 

Alec took a deep breath and gave the Consul a nod. Turning to Magnus he asked, “When do we leave?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Magnus replied.

 

“Okay then I shall leave you both now to prepare and select who will be accompanying me.” Alec rose and giving each a respectful nod, he left the study and the party.

 

 

Alec knew Underhill would still be waiting for him. He had spoken with his second in command briefly before departing for the party/meeting and given him a heads up regarding a new mission. He was correct and nodded to Andrew as he stepped into his office. “Grab the mission log and come into my office,” Alec ordered, moving through his aid’s space into his own slightly bigger office. Taking a seat behind his desk, Alec waited for Underhill to join him. It was not too late in the evening and since they departed tomorrow, he wanted to give his archers enough time to prepare. Once Underhill took a seat, Alec briefed him. “The mission starts tomorrow. We will be joining the High Warlock in New York. The assignment has two parts, first we will assist with an investigation headed up by the New York Institute. And secondly, we will be providing protection to the High Warlock.”

 

Underhill nodded, his face thoughtful as he digested the plans and thought of possible questions and or issues. “How many Legion do you wish to join us?” Andrew did not even have to ask, that confident that he would be joining his Commander, for it was his duty to watch Alec’s back.

 

“I did think at first to leave you here in charge, but I knew what your response to that would have been.” Alec gave his second a small rare grin. He knew his second’s mind and how displeased Underhill would have been if Alec left him behind. “I am thinking eight archers and I will leave the individual selection to you. I would like to leave the Legion here in Theo’s hands.”

 

Andrew nodded and ignored Alec’s comments about leaving him behind. He knew his Commander was just teasing him; Alec did not go on missions without his second to guard his back. “Understood and Theo is a good selection, he ran the Legion effectively when we were on the last mission. I will select the other seven and notify them at once to be ready tomorrow. Is that all for now Commander?”

 

Alec nodded, trusting the rest of the mission to Underhill. He headed to his own quarters, packing did not occupy his mind more than a few minutes and Alec was left with the rest of the night to struggle with his doubts and worries. He lay in his bed, arms folded up behind his head, staring at the ceiling. This mission would not be like any other. Not only would he have to face his family and that drama, but he was to guard the High Warlock, a man who had Alec twisted up for years. Putting aside his emotions to accomplish this mission will be the toughest battle he had ever faced, and as he was prone to, Alec fretted. He got little rest that night.

 

He stood in the portal room waiting for Magnus to join them. Alec surveyed his team, all packed and ready for the mission. The four men and three women of the Legion stood at attention, faces serious as they awaited instructions. Underhill walked up and down the line, speaking with each to double check they had their weapons and were up to date with what Alec had shared so far about their mission. Alec did not worry about his own weapons, trusting completely that Andrew took care of packing for his Commander himself. All that they needed now was for their host to arrive.

 

Magnus finally arrived bringing with him more sparkles than Alec had ever seen. The High Warlock was dressed more for a party than a mission. Though, Alec did think he looked rather great in his red jacket. The High Warlock’s hair was spiked high in an artful Mohawk, and his black eyeliner darkened his normal honey brown eyes, making them almost appear-, black. The dark dress slacks, and dress shirt, perfectly set-off the silver jewelry accents Magnus added. All-in-all, he presented a truly spectacular sight. He took Alec’s breath away.

 

The Consul stepped into the room behind Magnus, she nodded her head for Alec to join her. When he stood in front of her, she lowered her voice so that only he would hear her. “I’ve ordered the New York Institute to cooperate fully with Magnus and the Legion. They have been instructed to present all evidence to you upon your arrival and that you and your Legion will be in charge of security. They are to provide whatever resources you deem necessary.”

 

Alec grimaced. “How’d that go over?” he asked.

 

Jia just grinned her shark-grin and that told Alec all he needed to know about how his reception was going to go with the New York Institute. “We do not have time Commander for any posturing on that front. The Seelie Queen just needs one more incident to step in and create even more chaos. We need this solved sooner rather than later.” Jia instructed.

 

“So in other words, you want this taken care of yesterday?” Alec aimed a small grin at his boss, she was tough, fair, and always on the Legion’s side. He couldn’t ask for a better Consul.

 

She smiled a little more warmly this time and patted Alec on the arm. “You know me so well, Commander.” Jia then moved off to say a few words to Magnus before departing the room, leaving them to their mission.

 

 Alec looked over in time to see his archers moving all their bags together in a pile, then watch as Magnus waved his hands and the bags disappeared. Alec moved to stand next to Magnus. “We are ready when you are.”

 

“I’ve sent the bags to my loft. I have also taken the liberty of redesigning it to include rooms for you, Commander and your archers.” Magnus paused briefly before flashing Alec a wicked grin. “I figured I could not talk you into sharing my room, at least not yet.”

 

He could not say a word, nor could he possible hide the fact that his face and neck were flushed, red. Alec could only gasp at Magnus’s words, and in front of his troops! The High Warlock gave a devilish chuckle before in a whirl of color, a portal opened up in front of them. “Well my dears, shall we depart?”

 

Alec shook his head as one by one his archers stepped through the portal until only he and Magnus were left. Magnus raised a somewhat challenging brow at Alec. “Well Commander, after you.” And with a deep sigh, Alec stepped through the portal. The portal that was taking him to New York, and his family. He stepped through and straight into Magnus’s lair. _Welcome to New York_ , he thought.

 

TBC…

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter Four

 

 

The loft they stepped out of the portal into was nothing like Magnus’s home in Alicante. There, the High Warlock rooms were formal, almost minimalistic. Here in New York, Magnus’s flare for drama was evident. The rooms were filled with eclectic treasures from all over the world. The fabric choices were bolder; the colors richer and everywhere different textures invited the touch. These rooms fit the Warlock much better, Alec thought. He watched silently as Magnus directed the Legion archers to their rooms and nodded as Underhill indicated the balcony. Joining his second, Alec gave himself a moment to enjoy the view from Magnus’ Brooklyn balcony.

 

Finally, he gave his second his orders. “Magnus provided the layout of the building, send Ryan and William to check the perimeter and have Paige and Leon check the roof. You’ve drawn up the schedule for duty coverage?” At Andrew’s nod, Alec looked back over the New York skyline. “I’m not sure Magnus’ plans for the rest of today, once I know I will advise.”

 

Andrew departed to carry out Alec’s orders as Magnus stepped outside to join Alec. Magnus watched Underhill leave before turning to Alec. “I hope it wasn’t something I said?”

 

“No, he is just gathering the others to give them their assignments. Speaking of which, what are your plans for the rest of today? I am assuming we need to contact the Institute to set up a meeting?” Alec tried to keep his tone and posture purely professional, but Magnus perched very close to him along the balconies stone railing. It made their interaction seem much more intimate than the conversation warranted.

 

Magnus turned his body to the side, putting him very close to the side of Alec’s body. “Tonight, I am planning a trip to my club, Pandemonium. It has been too long since I have had the opportunity to check in – in person.”

 

Alec could only stare at the High Warlock in disbelief. After a few moments when he finally could gather his thoughts, he addressed what he considered a truly idiotic plan. “Are you nuts?” Magnus just raised a brow, a hint of a smirk on his bow-shaped lips. “You’re being hunted and you want to go to a night club? A club no doubt filled with all sorts of people, smoke, and dark corners!”

 

“Why Commander you never told me you had visited my club.” Magnus purred with fake innocence dripping from his lips.

 

He was sure he was going to go bald by the time this assignment ended, Alec thought, once again running a hand through his hair in frustration. “I’ve never been to your damn club and you know it! Stop teasing me. Don’t you get that this is serious? People want to kill you and are killing others!” He didn’t bother lowering his voice, and ignored the concerned looks Underhill shot him from inside the apartment. Alec could only imagine the spectacle he was making in front of his Legion.

 

Magnus’s face became blank, but a hint of fire could be seen in his eyes. “I am well aware of what is at stake here Commander, after all it is my life they want and to what?  Raise a monster that almost killed me when banishing him! When you have lived as long as I have, Commander, you get somewhat use to people wanting to kill you.” Magnus snapped the last bit out before spinning on his heels and leaving Alec standing alone.

 

Alec wasn’t going to run after him and apologize. He did think Magnus was taking this whole thing a little too lightly.  He motioned for Andrew to come back outside. “Get with Magnus and ask him for the plans to this club we are going to tonight. Once we have those I will know how many to take with us.”

 

He felt a stab of ha-I-told-you-so when his second also had a look of disbelief on his face. “A club?” Andrew asked and Alec nodded. When Alec provided no other explanation, Underhill said, “Yes Sir,” and went back to find the High Warlock.

 

 

Alec looked down from his perch in the clubs rafters. He had chosen this spot because the truss that the lights hung from was very secure and ran the length of the club. It afforded him a bird’s eye view of the entire place. Alec had assigned two of his Legion to remain behind at the apartment; two were to shadow Magnus all night. The rest of the Legion had accompanied Alec to Pandemonium to scout the club. He and Underhill had spoken to the security team at the club and studied the floor plan. Now they just awaited Magnus’ arrival.

 

He had picked his spot strategically. It planned well to Alec’s strengths as a bowman. He was known for his draw, having the height and strength to send his arrows faster and much further than any other archer. Due to Alec’s draw, his bow limbs were able to store the maximum elastic energy, making his release convert the most kinetic energy. Alec’s eyes roamed over the packed dance floor, the smoke and lights making everything seem dimmer, less focused. This was the worse place he could think of to try and protect someone.

 

Alec almost groaned aloud as he finally spied Magnus arriving, with two of Alec’s Legion trailing him. When he had left the apartment Magnus had been muttering something about not being seen with such obvious Shadowhunters and something about party clothes. He was going to owe his two Legion a month of leave after being dressed up like dolls by Magnus. He had never seen his two serious archers look more traumatized as they did wearing Magnus’ ‘party outfits.’ Jayden was wearing what looked like tangerine leather pants and a gold colored shirt, untucked. He looked like a fall decoration, but at least his runes were hidden. Alice had on a skirt so short that Alec hoped she had something on under it. At least Magnus let her wear some black. All-in-all Alec did have to admit the pair looked like they belonged trailing after the High Warlock.

 

Magnus moved through his club at a snail’s pace, being stopped every couple of inches by Downworlders wanting to speak with him, or Alec noticed to his annoyance, touch him. He knew because they had planned it for Magnus to seat himself at his usual table in the VIP section and let people come to him that way Underhill could be stationed at that table to watch over Magnus. At this rate, it was going to take hours for Magnus to reach Andrew. Alec reached up and tapped his earpiece twice. They had quickly discovered that the music made it almost impossible for them to talk through their communications devices so they switched to code. Two taps meant eyes to me. Once Alec had his archer’s attention, he made a circle motion and watched as his team moved.

 

His eyes followed every step Magnus took. Movement in the corner of his eyes briefly distracted Alec, but he quickly returned his attention to Magnus. It was just one of the clubs security people headed back towards the offices. They were easy to identify, due to the black shits with ‘security’ written in white across the back. Magnus was almost to his table; just three steps would lead him up to the raised VIP area. He winced as the music seemed to get louder and cheers rose up from the dance floor as move bodies moved to join in.

 

The sudden rush of bodies separated Jayden and Alice from Magnus, Alec watched as they were moved back towards the dance floor. The pair shoved and fought to get back to Magnus’ side. Alec’s eyes moved quickly back to Magnus. He saw a man approach Magnus and tap on him on the shoulder. Magnus turned and Alec watched in horror as the man blew what appeared to be a green powder into Magnus’ face. Magnus’ hands rose to rub frantically at his eyes, but another man joined the first and they each grabbed Magnus and began moving him away from the table. Alec reached up to his earpiece and hit the tiny red button, an alarm that would alert his archers.

 

Alec unglamoured his bow and quiver. Reaching back he drew two arrows, his index finger sliding in-between the two shafts. He placed his arrows one on both side of the bowstring so that one was nocked left and the other right. The smoke and strobe lights only allowed Alec to see the left shoulder of one man and the right of the other, Magnus slumped in-between them. As Alec drew back the strings, he blew gently on the fins. The release of two arrows cut into the smoke and light like the tail of a jet in the sky. He didn’t need to hear the pained cries of each man as his arrows hit their targets, a shoulder on the left and the shoulder of the man on the right. They dropped Magnus.

 

He stayed at his perch only long enough to see Andrew kneel next to Magnus’ prone body and to see two of his Legion give chase to their suspects. Alec used his stele to activate his agility rune and ran the length of the truss before dropping down some 25 feet to land on the end of the long bar. Running the length of it, none was the wiser as Alec avoided every glass and bottle, not spilling a drop of the club-goers beverages. Jumping down he ran the length of the back hall to where Magnus lay. Andrew moved aside when Alec arrived. He went to a knee and gently turned Magnus over onto his back.

 

Alec felt like his heart stopped as he saw Magnus’ eyes closed. Hands visibly shaking he felt for a pulse. Looking up in great relief to Underhill and giving him a nod. “He is just unconscious. Whatever was blown into his face knocked him out.” Alec looked back down and sliding his arms under Magnus, lifted the High Warlock until Magnus was cradled in Alec’s arms. “Let’s get him to his office,” He instructed Underhill and Andrew moved in front of Alec to make sure the way was safe and clear. Alec moved inside the office and laid Magnus down on the sofa.

 

He looked up as his archers entered the room. Raising a brow they answered his unspoken question. “They got away,” Jayden reported. “A black van with tinted windows was speeding away as we breached the back door. Alice did get a partial plate number.”

 

Alec nodded. “Okay, prepare to leave. Let’s get Magnus out of here.” Alec reached down and picked Magnus back up. “Andrew, call Catarina Loss and ask her to come right away to Magnus’. She is his best friend and a nurse.” Underhill nodded and pulled out his phone to make the call.

 

Alec stared down into Magnus face, still bearing the faint traces of the mysterious green powder that had knocked him unconscious. “I got you,” he whispered, tightening his hold on his precious cargo.

 

TBC…

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
>  
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Chapter 5

 

 

Alec paced outside Magnus’s closed bedroom door. Catarina had Alec lay Magnus down on his bed then she kicked Alec out of the room. Once inside the safety of Magnus’s apartment, Alec had sent his archers off to secure the building. Andrew was reaching out to Luke Garroway, New York city detective and alpha werewolf. Hopefully Luke could trace the partial plate Jayden had seen. Magnus had been conscious but still barely coherent when Alec left the bedroom. Alec glanced once more at the closed door, what was taking so long?

 

Finally, the door opened and Catarina slipped out closing it behind her. Alec barely waited for her to clear the door before pouncing. “How is he?” he demanded.

 

Cat looked at him for a moment, seemingly searching for something in Alec’s face before she replied. “He is awake and is going to be fine. The powder you described when used in that form only knocks its victims out briefly, there is no lasting damage.”

 

Alec let out a huge sigh of relief. It was only that he did not want to have to explain to the Consul how the Legion failed on their first day in protecting Magnus, at least that was all Alec would admit to himself.

 

Cat seemed happy with whatever she saw in Alec’s face because she stepped to the side. “He is asking for you, go on in.”

 

Alec nodded, swallowing his nerves and softly opened the door. The sight that met his eyes had his gaze darting quickly away towards something safe, Magnus sat bare-chested in his bed surrounded by gold sheets. All that honey colored skin was smooth, and Alec wanted to stare all day at the very impressive biceps on full display. Finally, his eyes stayed on Magnus’s face. Alec had never seen the Warlock look so vulnerable. Face bare of make-up and eyes half-closed in exhaustion, Magnus presented a beautiful rumpled picture. He liked the image very much, making the other man seem more reachable-, and less out of Alec’s range.

 

He hovered in the open door way until Magnus’s voice beckoned him nearer. “Come in, Alexander.” Alec moved further into the room. He stood at the end of the bed, arms folded behind his back.

 

“Ms. Loss says you are going to be okay.” He said hesitating then bravely meeting Magnus’s gaze. “I am sorry, Magnus.”

 

Magnus frowned. “For what, Commander?”

 

“You got hurt, almost kidnapped. I failed you tonight.” Alec was prepared for any judgement Magnus decided to pass; he and his Legion had let the other man down-, their first day on the job!

 

Magnus let out a tired sigh and shook his head. “Alexander, don’t be ridiculous. You and your archers saved me. We knew there was a very good chance that they would try something tonight and we learned a great deal from their botched attempt.”

 

Alec moved a little closer to Magnus’s bed. “What do you mean _we learned a great deal?_ All I saw was that you were drugged and almost taken!” Behind his back his hands were gripped tightly, knuckles white.

 

“Commander, please come and sit down, not only do I not bite, but looking up at you is giving me a horrid headache and being drugged already gave me one.” Magnus patted the bed. “You can sit at the end of the bed.” Magnus said, with a spark of his usual mischief. “I swear I will not tell a soul.”

 

Alec hesitated, shooting Magnus a glance almost as if he was making sure the Warlock was not going to move. Slowly and gingerly, he sat on the edge of the foot of Magnus’s bed. He looked over to see Magnus grinning at him, delight clearly on his face.

 

“Alexander, I knew someday I would get you into my bed!” At Alec’s immediate flush, Magnus continued. “Alas, it’s when I am too exhausted to partake and enjoy.”

 

Alec stiffened and shot to his feet. He glared down at a smirking Magnus. “Why do you do that?” he demanded, hands curled into fist and on his hips.

 

Magnus raised a brow at an angry Alec. “Do what Alexander?” he innocently asked.

 

He glared. “You know what! Why do you turn every conversation we have into some dirty or flirty innuendo?”

 

“Haven’t you figured that out yet, Commander?” Magnus asked, face now serious and eyes steady on Alec’s.

 

At Alec’s bemused look, Magnus smiled softly and little shyly. “I’m like that little boy on the playground who keeps pulling your hair.” He laughed a little at the still blank look Alec was giving him. “I like you, Alexander; you could say that I have a crush on you Commander, and my attempts at flirting are me trying to get your attention.”

 

All coherent thought left Alec; he couldn’t string together a response. He wasn’t fully aware of the fact that his lips had stretched into a little smile, or that there was a new little sparkly in his hazel eyes. A sparkle that Magnus found addictive. It was also somewhat amusing to see the usually unflappable Commander of the Legion, flustered and blushing. However, Magnus would never tell Alexander that little tidbit.

 

Alec ran a hand through his already messy hair, and struggled to pull his thoughts together. Once in private, he could fully examine this latest revelation. He bravely met Magnus’ eyes. “Okay – hum – we can discuss all that later. Right now, we need to focus on the mission.” Alec waved a hand in the air. “Not all that.  So tell me what you learned from the kidnapping attempt.”

 

Magnus let the Commander change the subject, realizing that he may have pushed Alec enough for now. However, Magnus would be bringing this topic up at next opportunity. He hadn’t nearly begun  his wooing of the archer. Alexander might not realize it, but Magnus fully intended on making Alec his own. In all his centuries of living and all his lovers, Magnus had never put forth half the effort in gaining their attentions as he did this Shadowhunter. Alec touched him in ways unfamiliar to Magnus; he was unlocking a part of him that Magnus had thought gone for good.

 

“Well,- Commander, what we now know is that they need me for something. They want to take me alive. We also know it involves my father in some way.” Magnus watched Alec’s face as he once again reminded the archer just who Magnus’ sire was, but again he saw no repulsion, no judgements on Alec’s lovely face.

 

Alec leaned against the door. “What can you tell me about this Crimson Hand cult?”

 

Magnus let out a tired sigh and looked away from Alec, eyes unfocused, perhaps remembering his days in the cult. “I started the Crimson Hand as a prank; a lark. In addition, it was a way for me to get people to help with all the abandoned and orphaned warlock children. I moved on-, and thought the cult had disbanded. But it seems something else decided to continue it and with an entirely different goal.”

 

He could see that the other man was exhausted. Alec could also tell that the night’s events had taken their emotional toll on Magnus; he decided to wrap this up for tonight. “Look, we can go over all this in the morning, so for now why don’t you get some rest?” Magnus gave him a weary nod in agreement. Alec opened the bedroom door, but before he stepped through, he shyly turned back to look at Magnus. “About what you said earlier about the crush on me.” Alec ducked his head and peeked up at Magnus almost coyly. ”I- I’m like that little boy – you know the one who passes the note that says do you like me check yes or no. The boy, however, doesn’t stick around to see the response, because he gets scared.” Alec didn’t wait for any response, closing the door behind him and leaving a stunned Magnus.

 

Alec lay in the guest bedroom that had been given to him and stared at the ceiling. He was very conscious that only a thin wall separated him from Magnus. Alec had no idea what made him blurt out that he liked Magnus. Perhaps because deep down he trusted Magnus? That despite years of teasing by the Warlock, there had always been something gently and kind of sweet in his eyes when he looked at Alec. Maybe it was because in all his 25 years no one else had ever come close to stirring the feelings in him that Magnus did. Alec knew he was somewhat naïve when it came to relationships, having never had one of his own. His time and efforts had been with the Legion, his focus purely on being the best of the best.

 

He knew some of the Legion indulged in activities best left in the cover of night. That they indulged with each other was also common. In some ways, the Legion was very much like the Spartan and Roman Legions of old, battle-brothers sharing in desire of the flesh. Alec himself, had never felt the draw or had any interest in this type of relationship. He wanted to share something with the person he was intimate with, something besides just battle-fever. Alec wanted to feel something for the person he shared himself with, and in the deepest part of himself and the darkest part of the night, he could admit that the image he saw was always of Magnus. Now he just needed to find the courage, which was funny if he considered that he was known for his courage. If they only knew how his knees trembled, how his hands shook, all because he stood near the High Warlock of Alicante.

 

Alec had a choice to make. He could leap and hope for a soft landing, or hide away in the dark. At that moment, Alec had no idea which choice he would make.

 

TBC…

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
>  
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

 

Chapter Six

 

 

Alec stared up at the imposing New York Institute and felt nothing. No, maybe he felt a touch of curiosity. Curious about what his family did here, how his sister and mom led the Shadowhunters here. The dread and unease he had expected to feel simply wasn’t there. This hadn’t been his home since he was 10, and looking at it now, Alec did not have any regrets about that. If his heart hurt a little, it was due to the missed opportunities that being a member of Legion deprived him… missing the chance to know one’s family-, and missed friendships, which never really got the chance to development.  Alec paused his internal musings, Jace. He had thought the younger boy would be great friend, perhaps even Parabatai material someday. Joining the Legion had put a stop to that.

 

Magnus stood patiently at Alec’s side and the rest of his archers surrounded them, that they included Alec in this bubble of protection was something to address later. For now, the Head of the Institute waited, his mother, Maryse Lightwood.  Alec moved up the steps, Magnus next to him, but before he could grasp the door handle, it opened. He expected some unknown Shadowhunter to be waiting to greet them, certainly not the Head herself. His mom stood there, and the changes were shocking to Alec. Gone was the tightly pulled back hair and harsh somber clothes. In their place, stood a woman visibly more open, hair loose around her face, softening it, attire in a fashionable pencil skirt and soft cowl sweater. The change was startling.

 

Alec had of course known that his parents divorced, that his mom retained leadership of the Institute, and his Dad was about to leave for new assignment in L.A. What he hadn’t been privy to were the details of the split, though seeing his father in the company of another woman had given him some ideas. The Lightwoods had ducked their heads and kept somewhat out of the spotlight since Valentine’s return and defeat. Alec did not know what if any punishment they received being former Circle Members.

 

His Mother looked happy to see him, Alec thought. In fact, she looked a little teary-eyed as she looked him over. Finally, she stepped to the side and invited them into the Institute. “Magnus, Alec, please come in.” As Alec moved past her, she reached out a hesitant hand and touched him briefly on the arm. When he looked down into her eyes, she smiled softly. “It’s so good to see you, Alec.” Maryse whispered for his ears alone. He didn’t know what to say to this newer version so he just nodded and moved on past her.

 

As they stepped into the tiled entrance of the institute, Alec could see straight into the control center. All activity appeared to be stopped and many faces turned to watch his group enter. If you were not a resident or frequent visitor to Idris, then the Legion were something shrouded in mystery. Most Shadowhunters rarely saw them, unless they had failed in some mission and the Legion stepped in. Therefore, Alec and his archers expected some hostility when they came on the scene. They were sent out when normal Shadowhunters couldn’t stop the threat. Having the Consul decide you and your Institute weren’t enough did not win them favor, but it did get them fear. Alec trained his archers not only in their weapons but also diplomacy, they were never to leave a mission and burn bridges. He hoped under his command his Legion earned a bit more respect. Unlike previous leadership, he did not come in and take over, but instead focused on working with the locals. It didn’t always work, but more often than not, Alec’s archers left with more admiration than when they arrived.

 

Alec followed Magnus and his mother as they moved through the Ops center. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation, enough to know that his mom was being pleasant, if not a little hesitant in her attempts at small talk with Magnus. He did not know their history-, but Magnus seemed receptive to her polite overtures. All other conversation had stopped once the Legion stepped inside-, and as they moved through, the Shadowhunters gathered, some curious-, and some unfriendly eyes, followed them. Maryse led their group into her office, but before he stepped inside; Alec gave his archers their orders. All but Underhill spread out to guard the door, only Andrew followed Alec. Maryse invited them to sit and brought over a tray that had cups and a carafe of coffee. It seemed Alec shared his love of that beverage with his mother.

 

Taking a seat across from them, Maryse poured them each a cup before looking at them gravely. “Before we begin going over the investigation I have some disturbing news. There has been another murder, another Seelie. I also got a fire message a short time ago from the Queen and she is demanding a meeting with the Legion and you Magnus.”

 

Magnus swore softly under his breath and Alec felt him tense where they sat next to each other on Maryse’s small sofa. “Okay, I will deal with the Queen’s demands, is the body here?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec reached over and patted Magnus on the leg. “No I will deal with the Queen; she will not be as demanding or resort to any trickery with me. She and I have had run-ins before and she has dealt with the Legion in the past.”

 

Maryse shot Alec a quick glance before answering Magnus. “Yes, Isabelle is in the lab now performing the autopsy.” She said nothing about Alec’s orders or the intimate pat on the leg Alec gave Magnus.

Before they could go much further, there was a commotion outside Maryse’s office door. Underhill went to the door and opening it, stepped out briefly before returning and addressing Alec, not Maryse. “Commander, Jace Herondale is demanding entry.” At Alec’s answering nod, Andrew stepped to the side let the furious Shadowhunter inside.

 

Jace ignored Alec and Magnus, addressing Maryse in a tone that Alec definitely did not care for. “Why wasn’t I told about a meeting?” Jace asked.

 

Alec had to hand it to his Mother. She just raised a brow at Jace and almost coldly responded. “Because this meeting has nothing to do with you, that’s why.”

 

“I’m head of security.” Jace snarled and waved a hand at the Legion in the room. “And we have them and a Warlock roaming around the institute. I should have been informed!”

 

The complete lack of respect and almost hostile tone of Jace’s words set Alec’s hackles up. If he had ever spoken that way to the Consul, Alec would have found himself in the Guard. He stood before Maryse could respond. His back ramrod straight and hands clasped firmly behind his back, Alec’s face and voice were abrupt and ice cold. “As you should be aware, the Legion is authorized by the Consul to enter any Institute in the world. Additionally, this investigation is now under the jurisdiction of the Legion and therefore if I require your services, I will let you know. Until that time comes, you are dismissed.” Alec nodded to Underhill who came to stand next Jace.

 

The room was deadly silent, and Jace’s face wore a shocked and hurt expression before he turned and stormed out of the room. Andrew closed the door behind him and stood guarding it against any more interruptions. Alec calmly retook his seat and nodded for Maryse to continue. For her part, Maryse appeared to be in shock, she cleared her throat before speaking. “Hum- Like I was saying, Isabelle is down in the lab with the body if you would like to meet with her now?”

 

Alec looked at Magnus who had been silent during the whole Jace drama, something for which Alec was thankful. Magnus was one of the most well-known and beloved warlocks in the world and it was a political faux pas for Jace to not acknowledge him and not greet him or conduct himself courteously. It made him wonder why Maryse has appointed the younger man her head of security if Jace couldn’t navigate political waters, but it was none of Alec’s business so he moved on. “Yes, I think that would be very helpful for we have numerous questions for her about this investigation.”

 

Maryse nodded and rose. They followed her as she led them out of her office and towards the elevators to the lower levels of the institute. Alec’s archers fell into step behind them. There was no conversation as they descended into Isabelle’s domain. Alec couldn’t help but feel a shiver of excitement at getting to see and speak to his sister in person. It had been several years since they had an opportunity for more than quick greetings as they passed in Alicante. Isabelle when she made an appearance there was always on business and as busy as Alec remained; time was never in their favor. The letters they exchanged over the years could only tell a person so much. Alec hoped he could at least manage a visit with her before the mission as completed.

 

Maryse led the way into the lab. There they found Izzy hunched over a microscope. At the sound of their entrance, she looked up, eyes sweeping over their group until they landed on Alec. “Alec!” Izzy squealed and jumped up.

 

Alec found himself with an armful of his sister and he could not resist returning her embrace fully. He tightened his hold briefly and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment before reluctantly letting her go. Her smile up at him was blinding and that welcome made any uncomfortable lingering feelings vanish. He glanced over and was relieved to see his mom smiling at them a little misty-eyed. “Izzy, it’s good to see you.” Alec said, gently moving his little sister back a bit to get a good look at her. Isabelle looked wonderful, just as beautiful as Alec remembered from his last glimpse of her.

 

“Alec, I am so glad to see you! Even if it has to be over this bad business.” Isabelle wore a huge smile before she turned and greeted Magnus.

 

The pair exchanged their own hugs to Alec’s surprise. He hadn’t known they were that well acquainted. For some reason though, the sight made him happy. Once the greetings were out of the way, Izzy became all business. She turned back to her microscope and beckoned them to follow. Alec glanced briefly at the sheet-covered body on the exam table before following Magnus and Maryse to where Izzy sat. “Isabelle, what can you tell us about this Seelie victim?” He really hoped his brilliant sister had some clues to share or facing the Queen would be a nightmare.

 

Isabelle’s face was now grave as she looked over at Magnus. “I’m afraid it’s not good. The message left at the crime scene and what I discovered on the body all point to one thing and one thing alone.”

 

Magnus felt dread build as Izzy’s eyes stayed on his face. “What?” he whispered.

 

Alec unconsciously moved closer to Magnus’s side. Izzy looked at him briefly before returning her gaze to Magnus. “I’m so sorry Magnus, but the message is clear. These killings are tied to Edom, Asmodeus, and to you. You are their target, Magnus.”

 

TBC…

  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: 
> 
> Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Chapter Seven

 

 

_. “I’m so sorry Magnus, but the message is clear. These killings are tied to Edom, Asmodeus, and to you. You are their target, Magnus.”_

Alec felt his stomach drop and his hands curl into fists. This is why he was here, why the Legion was assigned this mission. Alec would not fail; they would protect Magnus at all costs. He moved closer to Magnus as if the threat was already in the room. They’d have to go through him first before Alec would let them touch Magnus. He clenched his jaw. “What did you find Izzy?” Alec asked harshly.

 

Isabelle shot Alec a surprised look before glancing at their mother with a questioning frown on her face. For his part, Magnus was silent, digesting this news perhaps or too shocked to speak yet. Maryse gave her daughter a subtle head shake and Izzy turned back to look at Magnus. “Written in the Seelie green blood was a message. The message was for Magnus.” Izzy picked up a photograph and wordlessly handed it over to Magnus.

 

Alec peered over Magnus’ shoulder, a shudder going through him as he read the words spelled out on a wall. The message was direct and called out Magnus by name. ‘We are almost ready for you, son of Asmodeus, Prince of Edom.’

 

The room was deathly silent. Magnus still stood silent. Alec gently moved a hand to Magnus’ lower back. He reached over, took the picture out of Magnus’ hands, and handed it back to Izzy. “What else, Isabelle?” He asked, pressing his palm a little tighter against Magnus’ back.

 

Izzy looked undecided, almost as if she didn’t know who to address her comments to, Alec or Magnus. He solved the dilemma for her. “Isabelle,” Alec said, voice firm. “The Legion is here for two reasons and those are first and foremost, to protect Magnus and secondly to investigate and bring this cult to Clave justice. So please, answer my questions.” Alec was relieved to feel Magnus’s tense back soften slightly. He had intended his words for both Izzy and Magnus, hoping to reassure the High Warlock that he wasn’t in this alone and that he was protected.

 

Izzy nodded also looking comforted by Alec’s words. That she was fond of Magnus was clear to see, she’d been worried. Izzy turned back to her workstation and pick up a small glass vial and handed it to Magnus. “The summoning circle had this sand mixed in with some standard black. When I analyzed it I discovered it’s a sand unique to one location, Edom.”

 

Magnus nodded, holding the vial up to the light and shaking it a little. “It’s also hard to acquire so if we can track the location it was bought we might get lucky. Not too many can get their hands on this sand and not too many can afford its costs.”

 

Maryse nodded. “That’s a great lead Magnus. Can you provide us names of dealers in this area?” She asked Magnus, but before he could respond, Alec held up a hand.

 

“Mother, the Legion will follow-up on any lead. You know the protocol once an investigation is assigned to us.” Maryse looked shocked, perhaps forgetting for a moment that she wasn’t the highest ranking person in the room. That as far as the Clave was concerned, Alec was in charge and she and her institute now answered to him.

 

Alec kept his face impassive, but was thankful when Maryse nodded and said nothing more. “Isabelle, anything else you can tell us?”

 

His sister nodded and picked up a tablet, handing it to Alec. “I’ve uploaded all the autopsy files and any other information we have gathered about the case. If you have any questions Alec, you know how to reach me.”

 

Alec nodded grateful for his sister’s thoroughness. Addressing his mother once more, he reached out a hand to her. “Thank you Mother, if we need anything else I will contact you.” To his surprise, she did not shake his hand but instead quickly moved forward and brushed a kiss to his cheek. Alec flushed a little and cleared his throat. “I – uhm will be in touch,” was all he could get out. Nudging Magnus a little with the hand on his back, Alec started the Warlock moving. Magnus hadn’t said a whole lot, appearing deep in thought. Alec looked over to his second and gave Andrew a look telling him they were moving.

 

The trip back upstairs was silent. Magnus and Alec both keeping their own council until they could talk privately. Once back in the control ops, Alec turned to his family. Stepping close to them and lowering his voice, Alec spoke for their ears alone. “I hope, this investigation allows, to have the opportunity to visit with you both? Maybe we can have dinner together, if you would be interested?” Alec bravely faced their response, not at all sure what reaction he would get, at least from his mother. Alec was sure his sister would be receptive-, but not so sure about Maryse. He was very pleased when both smiled happily at him and eagerly nodded their agreement. Giving them each one of his rare smiles-, before turning away and walking through the portal, following Magnus.

 

Alec kept quiet as they stepped into Magnus’ loft. He thought about what he had just done and the effect it might have on his archers. They had never been encouraged to keep familial bonds, but it also was specifically written that they could not. In front of his Legion, he had made plans with his family. He watched as Underhill gave out instructions, some archers going to rest for their shift later while those remaining were sent to patrol the building and roof. Only Andrew and two others remained with Alec and Magnus.

 

Once Andrew was done, Alec waved him over. While he waited, Alec’s eyes followed Magnus as the Warlock wondered a little around the room before entering his study and closing the door behind him. Alec thought he looked a little lost. He brought his attention to Underhill reluctantly. “Andrew, check with each Legion member we have here who might have family in the area. If they do and want to see them, let’s try and make that happen.”

 

Andrew said nothing for several moments, just stared at his Commander. He seemed to see what he needed in Alec’s eyes because he smiled and patted Alec on the back before moving away. Alec thought of one more thing. “Andrew,” he called out. When Underhill turned back an inquiring look on his face, Alec smiled. “Send word to Theo to also offer visitation trips for the Legion in Alicante.” Andrew nodded again with a big grin and left the room. Alec felt good about his decision, it wasn’t right that he got the chance to meet with his family and his archers not. Looking back towards Magnus’ study door, Alec was surprised to see Magnus standing there watching him with a slight smile on his face.

Alec walked over to join Magnus. “What?” he asked as Magnus continued to smile softly at him.

 

Magnus turned before responding and entered his study, once Alec followed him inside he closed the door behind them. “That was a nice thing you just did.” Magnus said, taking a seat and waving for Alec to also sit down. “It has always been something I disliked greatly about the Legion, taking young Shadowhunters away from their families and telling them to forget them.”

 

“I had never really thought about. I mean I always understood the need to create tight bonds within the Legion. Jia told me when I was promoted that if there were any changes I wanted to make that she would support me, so that is one I am making.” Alec felt good about his choice, it would boost moral within his archers and make a statement that he valued his Legion.

 

“Well I agree, Alexander.” Magnus shuffled some scrolls and dusty books around that littered the top of his desk.

 

Alec noticed that once again Magnus appeared reflective, almost distracted. “What’s on your mind Magnus?”

 

He looked up at Alec and with a sigh answered. “I’ve been thinking about these killings, the cult reforming, for what purpose? It’s just that it makes no sense why they would wish to summon Asmodeus.”

 

“What doesn’t make sense about it?” Alec asked.

Magnus got up and began to pace around the room before he responded. “He is not that reasonable of a fellow, not like him to be gracious or benevolent. What, they think he will be nice? Grant them some great favor?” Magnus stopped his pacing to look at Alec. “Let’s suppose they knew the right circle to cast, they could summon him without needing me. Based upon them targeting me, I have to assume they know that I am the one who banished him and they think, perhaps, that they have to have me to summon him?” Magnus shook his head, eyes distant, as he worked through their case. He sat abruptly, and his face became somber. “Unless, they think to make me their gift to Asmodeus? Which means that they must want something from him.”

 

Alec felt dread settle in his stomach. If Magnus was right, then he had an even bigger target on his back. He was the key to their whole plans. Alec really, really hoped Magnus was wrong. He met Magnus’ gaze with all the confidence of his position and belief in his Legion. “Well whatever their plans, don’t forget they have to go through the Legion and me.” He was rewarded by the smile returning to Magnus’ lips. He hated to be the cause of it disappearing again but he had a thought of his own. “You know, to trap and contain a mundane is one thing, but Seelies? They have magic of their own, and have been around long enough to know how to defend themselves. Trapping them would not have been so easy.”

 

“I agree and it is very safe to say that they have Warlocks among their membership.” Magnus gave Alec a rather rueful grimace. “Which means it’s time for me to throw a party, here.” He picked up a date book off his desk and leafed through it. “If I send out invitations today we can have the party a couple nights from now. That will also give me time to meet with the Seelie Queen.”

 

Alec hardened his eyes. “You will not be meeting with the Queen, Magnus. I will.” Magnus was trying to kill him, that’s all Alec could think. If his flirting didn’t stop Alec’s heart then his way of putting himself in dangerous situations would. Magnus was driving Alec to drink.

 

“Why you and not me, Commander.” Magnus replied, frown gathered across his brow.

 

“Because the Queen cannot play politics with me, nor can she make demands. We have had dealings in the past and she is hesitant to openly challenge the Legion or the Consul. If you go, she will feel like she can play games and get something for the fact that some of the victims have been her subjects. With me, she knows she has no grounds.” Alec tried to keep his tone impersonal, not wanting Magnus to get his back up or feel like he had something to prove to Alec.

 

“Besides,” he continued. “The whole point of you having Legion protection is so that you don’t put yourself in harm’s way, and we don’t know who is involved in all this. It’s safer for you here.” Alec couldn’t help the frustration that bled through his tone at the end here, Magnus seemed to want to test the Legion’s abilities to protect him.

 

Magnus’ grimace because a smirk as he was treated again to an irritated Alexander. “Well Commander, as you have become fond of reminding me. I do have you to guard my body.” Magnus couldn’t have stopped his laughter at the now flustered Alec, not even if Asmodeus was suddenly in the room.

 

 

TBC…

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter Eight

 

 

The Legion did not have uniforms. Preferring instead to always blend into their surroundings, be it trees, snow, or an urban landscape. However, the Consul had long ago set aside a certain attire standard for the Commander, one that would inspire the kind of awe the Legion was known for. Alec truly embodied that image as his long purposeful stride carried him to where the Seelie Queen waited. Long, slender black paints fit snugly into cafe-high boots, a crisp jacket with tapered waist and wide shoulders, done in black with a hunter green trim, and topping it all off, a cape of the purest black, billowed out behind Alec. The rows of military awards that decorated his chest reflected back the sunlight causing it to dance around his form, and on each shoulder of his jacket, a golden arrow, designed to show his years of Legion service.

 

That the Queen awaited him was intentional.  Alec was fully aware of the image he presented as he approached her. They had run-ins before, the Queen and Alec. He often suspected that the main reason she disliked him, was that Alec refused to play her games and she had no advantage to force him to. Coming to a stop before her, Alec gave her a brief nod. “Your Majesty,” he greeted.

 

The Queen wore her disapproval plainly. That she displayed herself as a grown woman, a female dressed with wares fully on displayed, said a lot to Alec about her motives. “Mr. Lightwood, I was expecting Magnus Bane, not you.”

 

Alec fought his urge to smirk. “It’s Commander Lightwood, as you are well aware your Majesty and High Warlock Bane is under the Legion’s protection. Therefore, he is not taking meetings with anyone. Besides, I am completely in charge of this investigation.” Alec cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. “I cannot fathom what you thought the High Warlock could tell you when clearly he is a target in this case.”

 

The Queen seemed to back-peddle quickly. He didn’t know what her plan had been but clearly she was reevaluating it now.  She smiled, somewhat sickly in Alec’s opinion. “I merely wished to reminisce with Magnus; it’s been a number of years since I have had the pleasure of his company.” Though she attempted her words to be honey filled, the venom was obvious to Alec’s ears.

 

The mocking brow Alec had raised once again made an appearance. “Well this is no time for pleasure as you say. After all there are dead subjects of yours in this matter and I am sure you wish the culprits brought to justice quickly. I am afraid that Magnus…” Alec stressed the intimate use of Magnus’ name, knowingly letting her know she wasn’t the only one so close to the High Warlock. “He will not be available this trip for what was it you called it, _reminiscing_? What with his upmost safety being my personal number one priority.”

 

Alec knew he could stand here the rest of the day trading quips back and forth, but he’d much rather be back at the loft trying to talk Magnus out of this party! Time to move this ‘meeting’ along. “Your Majesty, you are a very busy ruler and my time is best spent catching the individuals responsible for the murder of your people. So, with that in mind, why don’t you tell me exactly what this meeting is about?” Alec knew asked a direct question, even the Queen Seelie herself still could not lie.

 

By the very look in her eyes, Alec knew their next meeting would not be so cordial. “Very well Commander. I simply wished to tell the High Warlock that there are some curious new Warlocks running about New York. New little spell casters that seem to have an awful lot of interest in Magnus Bane.” As always, the Queen gave only what she wanted to.

 

“And how did you come by this information?” Alec asked bluntly, time for games long over. Just the mention of Magnus’ name and these new Warlocks was enough to set Alec’s spine to rigid.

 

“They have been asking my people questions, posed innocently, but at the heart of every one, Magnus. Where does he live, or go, his favorite dining spot, and how often does he visit. Those sorts of questions. Also some whispering, wondering just how powerful the High Warlock of Alicante is.” The queen smirked, looking pleased that Magnus’ powers were being questioned.

 

“What else?” Alec demanded. The Queen bared her teeth at him, and for all her false outer beauty she tried so hard to display, her sharp teeth showed her true nature. She lost. The Queen lost her cool in front of him, and Alec knew without a doubt, they were now enemies. He couldn’t bring himself to care. “Let me put it in a way that you must answer then. Their description and where they were asking these questions, your Majesty.”

 

The Queen turned away and waved a hand drawing her guards forward. Turning back to Alec, she once again presented her cold court face, her faux pas ignored by both of them. “Two, Commander. One male and one female, both Asian decent. That is all we have on their appearance. As for where they have been fluttering about, well most of locations have been popular Downworlder spots. I am sure Magnus can provide those locations better than I.” Once her guards flanked her, she spoke again. “Now Commander if that is all the Consul requires of me?” At Alec’s nod, she spun around and vanished with her guards.

 

He watched until Alec was sure the Seelie’s were back in their own realm. Alec gave no signal of his own, but one by one, Legion archers began dropping from the surrounding trees. That the trees gave no warning to the Queen in itself spoke of her status among the very nature she proclaimed to protect. He had only brought a trio with him, wanting the majority of his archers back at the loft, guarding Magnus. Alec took out his phone. “We are ready,” he told Magnus once the Warlock answered.

 

“Okay Commander, one portal coming up and oh by the way, you have a visitor waiting for you.” Magnus replied.

 

“Who?” Alec asked with a frown, he hadn’t been expecting anyone and the only ones who would know how to reach him were the Institute.

 

“Jace Herondale.” Magnus said before a portal opened up right in front of a stunned Alec. He stepped through, his Legion right behind him.

 

Alec didn’t know what he expected upon his arrival back at the apartment. Magnus entertaining Jace certainly wouldn’t have been his first guess. The other Shadowhunter sat on the sofa, a cup of coffee in hand and across from him, a comfortable looking Magnus sat smiling at Alec. “Alexander, you have a guest.” Magnus stood still smiling. Jace rose as well and sat his cup and saucer down before turning to look at Alec, face uncertain.

 

“I hope its okay I’m here. I just wanted to talk with you, Alec.” Jace said then turned to Magnus. “And also apologize to Magnus for my rudeness earlier.”

 

Magnus waved away Jace’s apology and picked up their dishes. He shot Alec a look he couldn’t decipher before walking towards the kitchen. “Thank you Jace, but no apology needed, it’s a difficult time for us all. I am going to leave you both to talk.”

 

Alec watched Magnus leave the room before turning back to Jace. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say to the other man. He barely knew this man before him; his only memories were of a cocky ten-year old who hid behind bravado. He cleared his throat before waving a hand towards the balcony. “Would you like to go outside to talk?”

 

Jace just nodded and followed Alec from the room. Once outside, he joined Alec at the balcony and looked off to the skyline. “So,” Jace began, throat clearing nervously. “You and Magnus must be close.”

 

Alec looked over at Jace with a frown. “Why do you say that?” He asked neither confirming nor denying Jace’s words.

 

Jace shrugged his shoulders. “He called you Alexander and I remember how much you hated for anyone to call you that instead of just Alec.”

 

Alec felt a jolt of sadness hit him. “We were ten Jace, a lot has changed since then.”

 

Jace’s face bore the sadness Alec himself felt, a sadness at missed what-might-have- beens, opportunities to develop bonds, and missed chances at being brothers. Alec went on, not wanting to end this olive branch by the other man with things left unsaid. “But yes, we are close, Magnus and I.”

 

Jace nodded before turning once more to look into the distance. “I am sorry about earlier at the Institution. I tend to act out when I feel defensive and this case, not being able to solve it, and then having the Legion take over. My pride was hurt so I lashed out at you and at Mom.”

 

Alec didn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t fully understand the lashing out. He knew he internalized his frustrations and feelings so what Jace was going through was foreign to Alec. He offered what he could. “I go where I am ordered to Jace. I can’t apologize for following orders, something I am sure you understand.” He stopped at Jace’s snort and turned to look at him in surprise. “What?” he asked.

 

Jace’s face was sad. “That just further shows how much we don’t know about each other. I am not known for following orders.”

 

Alec shook his head, amazed if that was the case that the other man was still head of security at a major Intuition. “Then you would not enjoy being part of the Legion, nor being under my command.”

 

“I suspect not,” was Jace’s reply. “I just wanted to come here and say I am sorry and to offer whatever assistance you might need. I also hoped maybe we could get together, spend some time getting to know adult us?”

 

Alec looked away from Jace’s mismatched eyes. Did he want the chance to be reacquainted with his childhood friend? He wasn’t sure. Alec looked back at the other man. “Sure we can try. I don’t know what free time I will have until this case is over, but I can call you or you can come to Alicante and visit me?”

 

Jace nodded and gave Alec a small smile. He shrugged and pushed away from the stone balcony. “Well I do need to be getting back to the Institute. I will call you if we get any further leads on the investigation and we can make plans for you know…” Jace stepped towards the French doors leading inside. Before he stepped through them, Jace turned back to look sadly at Alec. “You know I thought before you left that we might someday, be Parabatai.” Jace didn’t wait for Alec’s reply, he turned and left.

 

With a pang of deep regret, Alec silently watched him go.

 

TBC…

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
>  
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Chapter 9

 

 

After Jace left, Alec could not shake his somber mood. Dinner was silent, everyone else perhaps noticing his mood. Alec checked in with his archers, making sure those who were on duty got to eat and those who were on later got some sleep. Once he finished his rounds, Alec took his bow and arrows and retreated once more to the balcony, the sounds of the city below him strangely soothing.

 

He sat cross-legged on one of Magnus’ chaises and laid his arrows out in front of him. Each stabilizing fin-shaped fletching got a careful examination and his fingers gently straightened any out of place fins. Alec ran his stele across the runes, each shaft getting a check. Once he was done with each arrow, Alec moved onto his favorite bow. Since he wasn’t using it, he made sure the string was unstrung so not lose any tension. Next, he checked the thread around the nocking point, making sure there was no new wear. Each rune on the bow was also treated to a careful check and Alec ran a smooth cloth over the arm of his cherished bow.

 

The familiarity and comfort of this repetitive task went a long way towards relaxing the tension Alec hadn’t been aware of. It was with the sun setting behind Alec that Magnus stepped outside. He looked up as the Warlock joined him, two glasses of red wine in his hands. “Mind if I join you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, sitting one of the glasses down next to Alec.

 

“Well, it is your balcony.” Was all he said before carefully sitting his bow and quiver aside. He picked up the glass Magnus provided and took a small sip of the wine, not noticing how Magnus smiled at his scrunched up face.

 

Taking a step closer to the archer, Magnus observed Alec’s now relaxed features for several moments before speaking. “The talk with Jace not go well?”

 

Alec just shrugged, not surprised that Magnus had noticed his mood after the blond left. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Alec spoke. “It’s not that it did not go well, it was just a sad conversation of missed opportunities and two people trying to know each other when they haven’t been close since childhood.”

 

Magnus nodded, understanding what Alec was speaking of. “Well, there is nothing that prevents us from reacquainting ourselves with others. Perhaps a tighter bond can be formed now that you both are adults.”

 

Alec sighed before asking. “What about you? Anyone you wish you had been closer to?”

 

Magnus gave a slightly somber smile before replying. “Alexander, I have lived for centuries, of course I have regrets if that’s what you are asking.”

 

“What’s that like?” At Magnus’ questioning look, Alec elaborated. “Living for centuries, it cannot be easy seeing those you love pass on.”

 

They did not notice how the sun set, or how Underhill turned on the twinkling lights Magnus had on his balcony, Alec and Magnus were too caught up in each other. They started to talk. For the first time, Alec came out of his shell and Magnus opened up for the first time in over a century. There were some tears, like when Magnus told Alec about his mother and what he did to his stepfather. Magnus would never forget Alec’s words to him after that reveal… _there is nothing ugly about you_. That one statement said with such sincerity and heart, left Magnus firmly enamored over his archer. And when he with dread told Alec the truth of his parentage, the off-hand comment that Alec didn’t care who his father was, that cemented it for Magnus. Alexander was whom he had waited centuries for.

 

For his part, Alec was captivated. Magnus shared his adventures with him, turning each tale into some hilarious set of circumstances. Magnus shared all the people he had met in his long life, again, downplaying each role he played in their lives. Alec was not fooled. Magnus’ stories meant to show one thing, only showed Alec how caring the Warlock was, most times too caring. The amount of times Magnus had placed himself in peril for others made Alec’s heart race and he vowed right then and there, that Magnus would now have Alec to guard his back. Magnus sparkled and it had nothing to do with his magic, but everything to do with his big heart.

 

Because Magnus was so open, Alec had no desire not to follow his example. At first, he stuttered his words, the action of opening up and speaking about himself and his feelings so foreign, that he had trouble starting. Once he did though, Alec shared his feelings of insecurity, his fears before Jia that he would never advance. Alec opened up about the realization that he was gay and how that realization almost destroyed him. He spoke about hiding from himself and everyone around him, and how building confidence in himself was his greatest challenge. Alec admitted he struggled with knowing when to speak up for himself and others, at which point Magnus interrupted to say to Alec… _You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right._

He didn’t know how long he and Magnus talked, but the sun had long been set and the stars were out in full force. Magnus had filled their wine glasses magically, he thinks maybe three times. Alec didn’t know but he did admit to himself that the buzzing in his veins was not all due to the alcohol he consumed. He fought a yawn and lost, but Magnus wasn’t offended, not with the look he was giving Alec. Suddenly unsure once more, Alec spoke. “What is this Magnus?”

 

Magnus smiled softly and rose from his seat, taking Alec’s empty glass from the archer’s hand, setting both of the glasses on the small end table. Holding out a hand that Alec took and let Magnus pull him to his feet, they stood close, chests barely touching. “This my dear Alexander is called wooing, courting, and getting to know someone who you are attracted to.”

 

Alec for the first time didn’t over think a decision. He just reached out, grasped the lapels of Magnus’s jacket, and kissed him. It wasn’t the soft gently meeting of lips he heard most first kisses were. Alec’s kiss spoke of all the passion he had hidden inside him. Their lips met with the hunger each had kept banked and only the sheer need to breathe pulled Alec slightly away to gaze down into Magnus’ eyes. That separation did not last long, because Magnus chased Alec’s lips and their second meeting was as combustible as the first. Magnus knew he had to be the one to stop, but the innocent fire Alec was displaying was so addictive. He was the more experienced one, Magnus mentally scolded himself, and he needed to guide his archer.

 

Slowly, and with a great deal of reluctance, Magnus pulled away. Several seconds passed before they could separate their eyes. In Alec’s hazel eyes, Magnus read everything he needed to. Passion, want, and an almost look of awe, made the greens and browns of Alec’s eyes remarkable. Magnus put a bit of distance between their bodies, reached out, and took Alec’s hand. “Time for bed, Shadowhunter.” At the quick flash of nerves across Alec’s face, Magnus laughed. “Separately of course,” he smirked when Alec couldn’t hide his relief. “For now…” Magnus added.

 

Alec had thought he would have trouble falling to sleep, mind a-whirl with thoughts of Magnus, but he was quickly proven wrong. He drifted, lips still tingling, the taste of Magnus still in his mouth. Sleep and pleasant hope-filled dreams took him. In the room next to his, Magnus smiled and closed the little magical window he had opened into the archer’s room; wanting to make sure the other man had no regrets. What he saw made Magnus’s own sleep easier to reach and his dreams to were filled with a new brighter hope.

 

TBC…

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter 10

 

 

Alec had no idea how appealing he was all rumpled and sleepy-eyed as he stumbled out of the guest room in search of coffee. Magnus hid his smile at the soft fluffiness of Alec’s bed head and the adorableness of his half-closed eyes. The Commander only grunted when greeted with ‘good mornings’ by his archers. They seemed well use to their Commander’s lack of coherent language first thing in the mornings. Magnus took pity and poured Alec a large mug of coffee, saying nothing as he placed it in front of Alec. Several moments and sips passed before clearer hazel eyes lifted from the mug to observe everyone gathered at the table.

 

Clearing his throat, Alec thanked Magnus first before turning to his second. “Underhill, send a fire message to Alicante, tell Theo to send us reinforcements. I hate to leave the Legion so short in Alicante, but tell him if the Consul has any new missions to message us and we can send some archers back.”

 

Andrew nodded and laying aside his napkin, rose. “Right away Commander.”

 

Alec then turned his attention to Magnus, somewhat shyly meeting the Warlock’s gaze after their kiss the night before. “Good morning,” he whispered intimately.

 

Magnus smiled softly and patted Alec’s hand. “Good morning indeed, Alexander. Did you sleep well?”

Feeling brave, and past caring what others thought of him, Alec reached over and took Magnus’ hand, holding it firmly atop the table for all to see if they cared to. “I did thank you, and you?”

 

“I did, wonderfully, and with the most pleasant of dreams.” Magnus’ smile grew at the sight of their entwined hands. “What’s on the agenda for today, Alexander?” Alec let out a sigh and Magnus regretted bringing up their mission and spoiling the moment.

 

Reluctantly Alec pulled his hand free, but not before giving Magnus’ fingers a gentle squeeze. He spent the next several minutes filling Magnus in on his meeting with the Seelie Queen and what she had told him about the cult’s activities.  “Once reinforcements arrive I need to debrief them. I am assuming I cannot talk you out of this party?” At Magnus’ nod, Alec continued. “Then we need to plan.”

 

Magnus reluctantly agreed. “I am sorry Alexander for all the additional security concerns but this is the best plan for drawing out our cult leaders. Especially given that, they have been seeking information about me all over town. Given the opportunity to come face to face with the object of their inquires will prove too great a temptation. They will take the bait.”

 

“Perhaps so, but you know that neither I nor the Consul approve of you using yourself as bait!” Alec could not help that his voice rose; he had a gut feeling that this party was a bad idea. However, he was also quickly coming to realize that Magnus was extremely stubborn. Alec could feel his frustration level climb; Magnus was making it almost impossible for Alec to protect him! He threw his napkin down in disgust and started to rise from his chair, but was halted as Magnus grabbed both of Alec’s hands in a tight grip.

 

“I am sorry, Alexander.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hands roughly. “But I cannot sit back while more mundane and Seelie’s are murdered. I will not hide behind the Legion! These fools think to resurrect some nonsense cult that was begun as a joke! All to what? Summon my father so he can reward them? They are fools and if they were not murdering innocents then I would let the idiots raise my father and then they would truly learn about pain!” Magnus took a deep breath and lightened his hold on Alec.

 

Alec sat silent for several minutes; he did not pull his hands away again from Magnus. To allow their target to deliberately place themselves in harm’s way went against every code of the Legion. That it was also Magnus… this left Alec panicking, something he was definitely not used to doing! He knew what his only option was. “Then we plan, since you are set on this course, we plan until there are absolutely no holes anywhere!”

 

Perhaps it was because their emotions were running high, or maybe because Alec had been so bold as to first take Magnus’ hands, for whatever reason, when Magnus leaned over, lips posed, Alec met him. Their kiss so out in the open was too brief for anyone to get used to, and if his archers hadn’t been looking at them, they would have missed it. Underhill say it, and with a smile, he quickly turned away, waving away those few gawking Legion who stared open-mouths at their usually stern Commander. Both Alec and Magnus paid them no mind at all, completely caught up in each other.

 

Magnus magically cleaned up after their breakfast, then retreated to his study to send out his fire message invites, fully expecting to receive 100% RSVP’s. Alec returned to his guest room to shower and dress for the day. He wanted to do something, but the more logical part of his brain kept preventing him from even considering it. Alec really wanted to ask Magnus out on a real date. But he couldn’t, could he? This was a mission. Magnus was in real deadly danger! Right? All through his shower and the redundant task of dressing, Alec’s mind wrestled with his desires and his duty. He wanted to sit down with Magnus, just the two of them. Sit in some restaurant with candles, that sounded romantic to him. He wanted to eat a meal, just the two of them. He wanted to ask Magnus if they could date, exclusively. And he knew he could easily and smartly wait until all this was over, but Alec was tired of waiting for his life to start. For the first time, he wanted to put his wishes first, not his duty or responsibilities. However as he finished dressing and tried to settle his hair somewhat, Alec sadly admitted to himself, he wouldn’t give in. His mission was to important and would have to come first, _for now_.

 

Since Magnus occupied his study, Alec and Underhill took over the dining room table. A quick internet search got them the whole buildings plans and they poured over every corner, leaving no area unscrutinized. The apartment layout got broken down and personal assigned to their stations for the party. As they went over their plans repeatedly, Alec had the nagging thought that they were forgetting something vital. As they began clearing away their plans, Alec was hit with what they had missed and his eyes widened in horror as he turned to Underhill. “The wards will be down,” he whispered in shock.

 

Andrew’s own eyes grew big and his face paled. Alec coughed to clear his throat before calling out. “Magnus,” when the High Warlock stuck his head out of his study door, Alec asked. “Are the wards going to be down for the party?”

 

Magnus frowned and nodded. “Of course, Alexander. How else are my guest to get in?”

 

Alec weakly waved a hand for Magnus to return to what he was doing. Once the study door was closed, he ran a hand aggressively through his hair and turned to look at his second. “Of course he says!” Alec mocked, rolling his eyes as Underhill coughed to cover his laughter. That laugh quickly turned to a groan as Alec began putting their papers and plans back out all over the table. Alec grinned a little evilly and waved a hand for Andrew to rejoin him. “Let’s start over,” he said and matched Underhill’s groan with one of his own.

 

Finally, after several more hours of rehashing the same points over and over, they agreed, there was simply no way for the Legion to cover every square inch of the building. Alec knew what he was going to have to do. “I’ll get with the New York Institute and get their Shadowhunters assigned to the party.”

 

Andrew nodded. “Then if they can cover the perimeter, the Legion can remain inside for the party.”

 

“I hope Magnus realizes the level of security his guests are going to be subject to.” Alec leaned back as he spoke and stretched his arms above his head, working out the kinks that came from sitting to long hunched over. “Because the wards will be down, the Legion are going to have to sweep a room every time someone goes in and out.”

 

Underhill tossed the papers he was reading aside. “It’s going to be a logistical nightmare.”

 

They both were tired of looking at floor plans and list of Legion personal. Alec finally reached over and started gathering the plans. “Let’s call it a night for now, it’s almost dinner time and you need to gather the Legion and go over what we have decided.”

 

Underhill agreed and they both went their separate ways. Andrew to debrief the archers and Alec to check in on Magnus. When Alec entered Magnus’ study, he found it empty of the High Warlock. Looking around at all, the collections of books and bottles of only the Angel’s knew what, Alec spied a note with his name scrolled across the top. _‘Alexander_ ,’ it read, “ _I hope this is not presumptuous but I was hoping that you would join me for dinner? Tonight, seven sharp on the balcony. Magnus.’_   Seems he and Magnus had the same thought, though Alec did wish it were some fancy restaurant away from all the danger and missions. Looked like he had a date to get ready for, Alec smiled.

 

He did not have much in the way of date clothes, having nothing more than his normal tac pants to wear, though he did pair them with a soft looking grey sweater. Alec tugged at the hem of that sweater as he stepped out onto the balcony. The table was set beautifully with a white tablecloth and candles already lit. Magnus though, he took Alec’s breath away. He wore slim black pants and a crimson silk shirt; open halfway down Magnus’ chest. All that honey colored skin firmly on display. He would always swear it was the food that had Alec salivating, not the glimpses of Magnus’ skin. Alec accepted the glass of champagne Magnus handed him.

 

“I wanted to take you to the coast for lobster, but well, this will have to do for now.” Magnus waved a hand across the table, blue sparks trailing off his fingertips. The spread that appeared had Alec’s stomach releasing an embarrassing grumble. The lobster had steam rising from it, and Alec could smell the fresh drawn-butter. Before he could sit, Magnus waved another hand around them and out of the corner of his eye; Alec could see a waver in the air around them. “Privacy bubble,” Magnus explained.

 

Alec smiled and sat his glass down before moving around the table to pull out a chair for Magnus. Unable to resist, as Magnus sat, Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss atop the Warlock’s spiked hair. “Thank you, Magnus.” Alec whispered before moving around to his own seat. “This looks delicious.” He picked up his glass for a small sip, wrinkling his nose at the tickling the bubbles provided. “Our minds must have been in sync today.” Alec stated, laying his napkin in his lap and looking over at his dining companion.

 

Magnus took a sip of his own glass before with a pleased smile started filling up their plates. “How so, Alexander?” he asked, placing a lobster tail on Alec’s plate and adding a small glass boat of butter.

 

Alec tore off a piece of the lobster, and mindful of Magnus’ reminder to don’t forget the butter, moaned as he popped the succulent seafood into his mouth. Swallowing and already reaching for more, Alec answered. “I was just thinking this morning that I wanted to ask you out on a real date, but did not know how to manage that with the mission we are on.” He stared to say more, but Alec became suddenly distracted with the sight of Magnus’ lips. The butter giving them a sheen that proved too much temptation for Alec to resist. Surprising them both, Alec quickly leaned across the table and took Magnus’ lips in a hungry, possessive, kiss. The flavor of champagne and lobster only added to the addictive nature of Magnus’ lips.

 

Magnus pulled back reluctantly with a gasp, Alexander literally and figuratively stealing the very air from Magnus’ lungs. He could not believe it of himself, but Magnus’ felt himself flush at such a display of raw passion and want from his archer. He kept his face close to Alec’s, not moving back. “You continue to surprise me Alexander.” Magnus whispered.

 

The smile that spread across Alec’s lips was that of a man confident in his ability to stir the man across from him. All in all, Alec looked quite pleased with himself. “In good ways, I hope?” he asked, grin firmly in place at the flush that appeared across Magnus’ cheeks.

 

Magnus could not do anything but laugh. He leaned back in his chair and looked upon Alec with a depth of emotion in his eyes that stirred Alec’s own heart. “Most assuredly, Alexander.”

 

The smile Magnus gave Alec was one the archer had never seen before. Alec’s nerves settled and he sat back to bask in the magically man across from him, a man he was completely falling for…

 

TBC…

  


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! My beta and I both have been slammed at work so slow getting chapters to her and her getting them back!

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter 11

 

 

Alec grumbled and tightened his hold on the warmth at his side. The light and shaking of his shoulder were persistent however and he reluctantly opened one eye. The grinning face of his second had him frowning. Andrew gave a soft laugh and cleared his throat. “Commander, good morning. I thought you and Magnus might want to get up before any of the others arrive for breakfast.”

 

_Get up? Magnus?_ Alec tried to gather his sleepy thoughts. He felt a faint tickle across his chin and looked down into black hair. Alec’s eyes widened and his face flushed. Laying sprawled out almost completely atop Alec was a sleeping Magnus. His eyes shot back up to meet Underhill’s. “Not one word,” Alec warned the smirking man. “Give us a minute,” he ordered.

 

“Yes Sir,” Andrew replied, smirk still firmly in place before he turned and gave them some privacy.

 

Alec looked back down at the man in his arms. After their dinner the night before they had adjourned to a chaise in a corner of the balcony, Magnus once again providing them with a privacy bubble of their very own. Soft low conversation had turned into soft kisses. Alec didn’t know how long they had stayed pressed tightly together and kissed, but the last thing he remembered was stretching out with Magnus, lips still pressed together. Alec had no frame of reference, but he thinks what they enjoyed was called a make-out session. That was one mundane custom, Alec decided he liked, a lot.

Hating to do it, Alec ran a gentle hand over Magnus’ back. “Magnus,” he whispered. “Time to wake up.”

 

There was a protesting moan from the sleeping Warlock before a whispered, “Casanova…”

 

In retaliation, because Alec could see the grin across Magnus’ lips, he applied both hands to Magnus’ sides and began tickling the now laughing High Warlock. “Take it back,” Alec ordered, not letting up on his assault on Magnus’s sides.

 

Magnus burst out into laughter and began squirming so much Alec had to halt his tickle attack and catch Magnus before he rolled right off the chaise. “Uncle!” Magnus cried out, eyes now fully awake and brimming with joy.

 

Alec could not resist such a face and bent down to quickly capture those lips stretched wide with happiness, aimed directly at Alec. “Hum…” he hummed breaking their kiss to draw back just enough to press his forehead against Magnus’. “Good morning.”

 

“A fine morning indeed, Alexander. I take it we have been seen?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yep, and I will probably never live it down, my second looked entirely too happy at finding his Commander in such a position.” Alec reluctantly released his hold around Magnus and sat up. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he cleared away any remaining sleep. “As much as I would like for us to spend our day like this, we do have a party to get ready for.”

Alec was unaware of the extremely admiring gaze that followed his as he stood and stretched his arms high above him. The tantalizing glimpse of bare skin where his shirt rode up, was not going unnoticed by Magnus. With a deep sigh of regret, Magnus rose as well. Working out his own kinks after spending a night on the chaise lounge, he followed Alec inside. “Perhaps your grinning second will do something you can hold over him on this trip, you never know.” Magnus said, mind going back to Alec’s earlier statement.

 

Alec shot a grin over his shoulder at Magnus. “Let’s hope.” Looking around to make sure they were still alone, Alec turned fully to stand close to Magnus. “Thank you, Magnus, for dinner and conversation last night. I had a great time.” Feeling confident for some reason this morning, Alec leaned down and gave Magnus a brief firm kiss.

 

“You are most welcome; Alexander and I too had a fantastic time. I look forward to us repeating our date when we both do not have a mission or Warlock parties to prepare for.”  Magnus beamed up at the Commander, he could not recall ever having spent such a pleasant and easy evening with a romantic interest. Alec was making it so easy to fall for him, and Magnus helpless to resist, pressed forward for another taste of the archer’s lips.

 

Both of them let out deep sighs, eyes still locked before they parted to take showers and dress for the start of the day. Once Alec, who very obviously got ready much quicker than the High Warlock, stepped out of the guest room, Andrew was waiting with the morning report. Joining his second at the breakfast table, Alec accepted the coffee poured for him with thanks. Underhill gave his Commander no more teasing grins or comments, but got right down to the business of the party that evening. They discussed staffing once more, Alec reminding Underhill to give block times as breaks today so all his archers would be refreshed and alert for that evening.

 

Alec finished a quick breakfast before rising. “Magnus assured me he would stay put all day today. Everything he needs to do to get ready for his party can be accomplished from the apartment. The bartenders will arrive at five, make sure they are searched and watched carefully. Even though they have been vetted, I’m cautious since it’s not our own people.”

 

Underhill nodded, typing away on his tablet. “The local wolf pack alpha and the Institute both vouched for the staff tonight, but I know what you mean and we will follow all safety measures.”

 

“Okay, well I am heading over to the Institute now to coordinate who will be assigned to us tonight.” Alec gathered his phone, stele, and started for the door. Before he could leave however, Andrew was up and at his side.

 

“Commander, what are you doing?” Andrew asked, face set in a frown.

 

Alec raised a brow, not at all use to his second questioning him. “I’m going to the Institute, what does it look like.” His tone perhaps harsher than was warranted, but this whole mission as messing with Alec in ways he was unused to.

 

“Sir,” Underhill stated, body drawing up, stiff at attention. “I am sorry for the questioning, but you cannot simply go out alone to the Institute.”

 

“And why not!” Alec’s frown was one his archers knew to run from, but Underhill was not Alec’s second for nothing, he was made of sterner stuff.

 

“Commander, you are way too valuable to risk you going off all on your own.” Andrew almost pleaded, not wanting Alec to get his very stubborn back up.

 

So engrossed were they at their disagreement that neither noticed when Magnus joined them. “What’s going on?” The High Warlock asked.

 

Underhill turned to him with relief. “Sir, would you mind creating a portal for the Commander to the Institute?”

 

“Underhill!” Alec barked. “I am very capable of seeing myself safely to the Institute and I am also completely able to ask for things myself!”

 

Andrew’s face paled and if possible, his spine became even more ridged. Magnus took pity on him. “Andrew, will you excuse us for a moment?” Magnus waited until the Legion moved away before turning to Alec. “Alexander, he is right. You would be too much a prize if captured and too valuable a hostage. Think of the Consul, your archers and me please.” Magnus lightly laid a hand on Alec’s tension filled shoulder. “We all know you are more than capable of protecting yourself, but you are also invaluable to so many.”

 

The deep sigh Alec released and the lessening of tension in his shoulders signaled to Magnus that the storm had passed. Magnus decided it was time to lighten the mood a little and return to some of his brand of teasing. “Besides, we can’t have a pesky thing like getting kidnapped prevent our second date, now can we?”

 

Alec let out a burst of laughter and shook his head at Magnus. “You are incorrigible, you know that?”

Magnus winked. “I pride myself on it, Commander. Now I think you also should give poor Andrew some sign that you are not going to strip him of rank or something.”

 

“Underhill,” Alec called out with a shake of his head at Magnus. When his second came back into the room, Alec gave him a small smile. “Magnus is going to portal me there and back, so don’t worry and I will contact you once I know the numbers of Shadowhunters for tonight.”

 

Andrew returned Alec’s smile and nodded. “Thank you, Commander.” Giving a nod of thanks to Magnus, Underhill went back to his duties.

 

“Alright now that my safety has been seen to, I need to go. Hopefully this won’t take long and I can get back to help you with party preparations.” Alec didn’t know what that entailed but he wanted to be near Magnus, whatever that required.

 

“One portal coming up then, and call me when you are ready to return, Alexander.” Magnus swirled his hand around and the portal opened up waiting for Alec to step through.

 

Before he entered the portal, Alec turned back and gave Magnus a smile and for good measure, a wink in return. “Thank you, Magnus.”

 

Alec stepped out of the portal into the busy ops center of the New York Institute. He was quickly approached and addressed. “Commander, may I assist you?” Alec didn’t know what his mother had said to her Shadowhunters, but his reception this time around was much more courteous. Alec gave the young Shadowhunter his attention. “Yes, can you let Maryse know I am here?” Alec ignored all the starring, well use to the reactions his presence caused. Instead, he looked about curiously; he had thought at age ten that one day he would follow in his parents footsteps and lead a Institute. He did not regret that his path was different, he could only imagine how difficult it was to have ones parents also be their commander. Alec had the Consul and his former Commanders as parental figures, but he had stopped needing any of that guidance at a much earlier age than typical Shadowhunters.

 

“Alec?” Maryse called out as she moved across the room to meet him.

 

Alec turned to greet her. “Hello Mother. I hope I am not here at a bad time. I wanted to go over what personal you could spare for the party tonight.”

 

Maryse touched his arm briefly, still unsure of her welcome with her eldest. “Of course, follow me to my office and I will also summon Jace.”

 

After they had settled in Maryse’s office, Jace arrived and gave Alec a smile, a much different response than Alec’s first visit here. Alec went over the plans for the party and where he need additional personal. He was very happy with the level of cooperation he received and finally it was agreed that Jace would oversee the Shadowhunters assigned to the perimeter of the apartment building, watching all entrances and exits. Alec had wanted a couple more undercover personal inside the party itself, and Isabelle and Clary were assigned to him for that. After the discussions were finished, Alec hesitated, hoping that his suggestion would be met with some happiness.

 

“I – uhm, have a little time before I need to get back,” he paused and glanced nervously away. “I was hoping maybe we could have lunch together? The four of us? If Izzy is around?” Alec was trying, it was hard, and he felt he should know these people, his family, so well, but truth was he didn’t. He did want to change that. Alec felt a rush of relief at the answering smiles on the faces of Maryse and Jace. He got a further thrill when Maryse immediately jumped up and went to track down Isabelle.

 

They settled into a corner of the cafeteria, rather than wasting time going out and waiting for seating and service. Alec got another tight hug from his sister and the beaming smile on her face assured him of her happiness at seeing him. It was much easier than Alec had thought it would be, getting to know his family. They all by unspoken agreement stayed away from anything heavy, instead spent the next hour telling tales and laughing, together. Alec had no idea family could feel like this. The other three never made Alec feel left out by what he had missed, instead invited him to laugh with them. In turn, Alec shared some of his own personal tales, making fun of himself, and bringing them to tears of laughter. They especially enjoyed his recounting his first meeting with Magnus, and the stories of his tormenting of Alec over the years. Both Maryse and Izzy had knowing gleams in their eyes at the mention of Magnus, almost smirking at Alec.

 

He was actually very unhappy that he had to leave. The tight hug Alec got from his mom, he returned just as snuggly. Alec stepped into the portal with Jace and Izzy’s promises that they would see him that evening. For the first time, since the age of ten, when he left home to live among strangers, Alec felt like he had his family back.

 

TBC…

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter 12

 

 

Alec sat on his bed in the guest room, listening to the tinkling and clattering of glasses in the other room. He could hear the low muttering of the staff getting ready for the party. He looked down at the arrow he clutched in his hands, Alec wanted to do or give Magnus something but it would require revealing a deeply buried secret of the Legion. He had nagging worries about this party and keeping Magnus safe specifically, this would go a long way towards bringing Alec’s mind some peace. Making a decision, Alec rose and laid the arrow down on the bed. He finished dressing in the suit that had magically appeared in his room when he stepped out of the shower. Magnus already knew him well; the suit was black and conservative. The green silk dress shirt a darker version of green that Alec could live with. He did not realize that Magnus had been thinking of Alec’s eyes when he chose the shirt for him.

 

Once dressed, and giving his hair a quick critical eye, Alec picked up the arrow and left. Standing outside Magnus’ bedroom door, Alec knocked and patiently waited for the ‘enter,’ from Magnus. Stepping into Magnus’ bedroom, Alec’s breath caught, he could only stare as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Magnus’ look fantastic. He was wearing a banded colored jacket with a partner of red, gold, and purple swirls. The thread of the jacket sparkled in the light. Slim, tight silk, black trousers with little slippers that had beaded crystals on them made the whole outfit, and Magnus’ shine. The High Warlock had gone light on the eyeliner and his lips were a shiny pink bow. “You look wonderful, Magnus.” Alec finally whispered, a little bit of awe in his voice.

 

Magnus almost seemed to preen under Alec’s attention and his eyes sparkled as he took in the archer. “Alexander thank you, but you! You look so handsome Commander!” Magnus’ eyes swept up miles of leg, up past belted pants to the silk of Alec’s green shirt. Looking back into those hazel eyes flicked with green, Magnus’ congratulated himself on his shirt choice, it did really bring out the different shades in Alec’s eyes. The archer’s broad shoulders look especially fetching in his jacket. Magnus’ swore he almost swooned like a girl, his Commander was so dashing.

 

Alec took a step closer and saw Magnus’ eyes drop to the arrow in hand. The Warlock merely raising a brow in question. Alec cleared his throat. “I want to give you something, but first I have to change this into it.” Alec held out the arrow for Magnus to see. “There is a secret that goes along with my gift that no one outside the Legion knows, well beside the Consul.” He waited until Magnus’ nodded in understanding before continuing.

 

Alec gave the arrow a firm shake, and Magnus’ saw with amazement that the once fiberglass shaft was now a metal rod, almost spear-like with its arrowhead tip. Then Alec slowly ran a hand down the metal until he reached the end. Grasping the end of the metal rod, he slowly began to bend it. Alec began shaping the rod around his wrist, creating a banded, circular, bracelet, made from pure Adamas. Alec slipped the bracelet off his own wrist and reaching for Magnus’ slipped in on the High Warlock’s, the sleeve of his jacket falling around it and covering the shiny metal, but not before they both saw the metal gleam deep red. Magnus could bare the touch of the angelic metal due to him being the son of an angel, even if that angel had fallen.

 

Magnus lifted amazed eyes to Alec, he knew of none but the Iron Sister who could manipulate pure Adamas. Alec gave him a small smile and looked back down at the hidden arrow. “Legion members are not only chosen because of their abilities as warriors. Each also shows a touch of the ability that only the Iron Sisters possess the ability to manipulate pure Adamas. This secret is known only to Legion members and the Consul.” Alec touched the metal of Magnus’ new bracelet. “I need you to be careful tonight, not only for your sake, but mine as well. Don’t remove this until all this mess is over, please Magnus.” Alec picked up Magnus’ wrist and placed a kiss on his hand.

 

Magnus reached out with his free hand and straightened the collar of Alec’s jacket, causing the other man to smile broader and flush lightly. “You make it so easy Commander to fall for you.”

 

Alec’s blush deepened and he reluctantly released Magnus’ hand and stepped back. “As much as I would rather stay here all night alone with you, I do need to speak with my archers and the Shadowhunters assisting tonight.”

 

With a similar reluctant sigh, Magnus also stepped away and turned back towards his vanity table. “I completely understand Alexander. I too must finish getting ready. Until later then?” Magnus shot a look over his shoulder, almost playing coy.

 

With a pleased smile in return, Alec replied. “Most definitely!”

 

Alec stood tall, spine straight, shoulders back and hands folded behind him. He met each pair of eyes that stared back at him, Legion and Shadowhunters. They stood gathered, Legion at attention, Shadowhunters scattered across the back of Magnus’ balcony, waiting for Alec to speak. The differences in the two groups were easy to see. Izzy and Clary stood near the balcony doors dressed in party clothes. Alec’s Legion stood in a single line, every one equal distance apart in formation. They stood proud and tall, each with their bows clasped across their chest and their quivers full of arrows. The Shadowhunters on the other hand were draped across the stone balcony wall, over a lounge chair or leaning against the wall. They eyed Alec with boredom, clearly thinking this was all a waste of time.

 

Alec would have never allowed that level of unprofessional behavior, but he wasn’t in charge of the New York Institute. His gaze returned to his archers. When he spoke, it was with a clear, strong, firm tone that had every ounce of his confidence in his people and their ability to accomplish anything he asked.

 

“Each of us were born for a specific purpose. Each of us stood under the eyes of the angels and took an oath. We pledged ourselves, heart, body, and soul to a sacred mission. Be you Shadowhunters, or Legion, the oath was the same. Our duty is to protect the Shadow World. I ask that of you tonight. Our mission tonight is to protect and to apprehend those who have done harm to the Shadow World. We are after murderers, killers have deprived Mundane and Seelie of their lives. These evil beings have targeted one of our own, someone who has given tirelessly to the Shadow World. We will not let them succeed.”

 

Alec paused and swept his gaze down the line of his archers. “Legion!” He commanded in a loud stern voice. “Do I have your pledge?” His answer shook the stone they stood on, the stomping of eight archers and the thump as their bows met the ground. Their “Aye Commander!” would have been heard by an entire city block if Magnus’ wards hadn’t prevented it. Alec allowed himself a proud smile, before a sharp ‘dismissed,’ was issued.

 

Alec met Jace’s eyes and gave him a nod to stay behind. Once his archers went to their stations, Alec moved to Jace and led him to Izzy and Clary. “Thank you for assisting us this evening.” he told all three of them. Alec addressed Jace first.  “If you and your Shadowhunters can watch the perimeter around the building below, we can watch from above.” At Jace’s nod, Alec turned to girls. “Izzy, Clary if you could work the rooms, mingle with the guests and keep your eyes out?” At their nod, Alec went to move away but was stopped by Izzy’s hand on his arm.

 

Izzy went up on tiptoes before Alec could even react and wrapped him in a tight hug. Stepping back after releasing him she eyed Alec with a teasing grin. “We are happy Big Brother to help protect your boyfriend.”

 

Alec couldn’t help the light flush that covered his face. He just shook his head at the three as they laughed at him. “Funny, Izzy.” Alec nervously straightened his jacket avoiding Jace’s curious gaze.

 

“Alec,” Jace asked with a frown. “You can’t be nervous that we won’t protect Magnus?”

 

“No Jace, I’m just not looking forward to all the mingling and small talk!” Alec replied, grouchy at the approaching socializing he had to do. His siblings seemed to want to do nothing but laugh at him so Alec shot them all a look that conveyed his opinion very clearly and went back inside, time to get this dog and pony show going he thought.

 

 

If Alec could spend all social gatherings he was forced to attend in this way, he might actually enjoy them. As he moved around the room greeting Magnus’ guests, Magnus’ hand never left Alec’s lower back. That firm pressure and comforting touch made small talk and smiles easier to manage. That Magnus made a point of introducing Alec to everyone and made it clear through look and touch that Alec was with him, well that was just fine to Alec. He’d never seen so many Warlocks in one place, marks of every type were on full display. Mixed in with Warlocks were Seelie’s, Vampires, and a few Werewolves. Magnus was popular and his parties stuff of legend. Food and drink flowed freely.

 

He was standing with Magnus and Catarina when he felt Magnus stiffen next to him. “Wonderful, the windbag decided to come.” Magnus muttered to Cat, looking towards the front door. Alec followed his gaze to see a slender man enter with a small Asian woman on his arm. The Warlock, Alec assumed, was wearing a flashy dark suit and had his long dark hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. The women was dressed in a traditional hanbok.

 

Alec turned back to Magnus. “Who is that?” he asked.

 

“The current High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey.” Magnus replied, with a great deal of disgust in his voice.

 

“Oh stop,” Cat muttered with a light slap at Magnus’ arm. “He is not that bad and he is doing a fairly good job as High Warlock.”

 

Magnus scowled at her. “Only because you refused the job my dear.” Cat just laughed as Magnus quickly pasted on a fake smile as Lorenzo called out, “Magnus Bane!” Alec hid his own smirk at just how fake Magnus’ greeting was to the other Warlock. Magnus waited until the pair approached before responding. “Lorenzo, so glad you could make it.”

 

“Well, I could not miss the social event of the season now could I? Besides, I have not seen you since the last great gathering, what’s it been 60 years?” Lorenzo took two glasses of champagne from a passing server and handed one to his companion.

 

“80, but who’s counting.” Magnus replied, “And who is your lovely companion?” Magnus turned his gaze to the small women who had been silently observing Magnus since Lorenzo brought her over. “Magnus Bane-, my dear, welcome.” Magnus held out a hand to the women and she limply gave his hand a brief shake before dropping it.

 

Lorenzo smiled even broader, all shiny white teeth. “Ah forgive my lack of manners! This is my new young apprentice, Shinyun Jung.” Lorenzo turned to look at Alec. “And your companion, Magnus?”

 

Magnus’ hand came back to rest against Alec’s lower back. “Of course, may I present Commander of the Legion, Alec Lightwood.”

 

Alec did not miss the gaze Lorenzo ran up and down Alec’s body or the interested spark that appeared in the Warlock’s eyes. “Nice to meet you,” he muttered and instead of shaking the man’s hand, Alec moved his free arm around Magnus’ waist, hopefully making it clear he was very taken.

 

Lorenzo’s smile dimmed a bit at Alec’s move. He turned back to Magnus. “I did not know the Consul’s Legion and the High Warlock of Alicante were so close.”

 

Before Magnus could reply, Alec did. “Oh yes, Magnus and the Legion are close, very close.” His tone was just as phony as the smile he gave Rey and his companion, who had not taken her eyes off Magnus, something Alec had not failed to notice.

 

Magnus and Cat both covered laughs with a cough, and the hand across Alec’s back pressed a little firmer. “Well, we must mingle with my other guests. Do enjoy yourself Lorenzo, and it was nice meeting you Shinyun.” Magnus guided Alec away with a gentle push across his back.

 

Once they had moved away from the pair, Alec leaned down to whisper into Magnus’ ear. “I feel like I need a shower now, how much longer till they all leave?”

 

Magnus gave a soft chuckle. “Oh no, my dear Alexander. The party has just begun, and I’ll help you get clean later.”

 

TBC…

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updates, my beta is on vacation! To make up for it, posting two chapters. Thanks so much for sticking with me and reading!

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter 13

 

 

 

The party was in full swing, Magnus having made all his rounds and greeted all his guests, was now settled in with a drink and surrounded by his closest friends. Alec took this opportunity to make his rounds of his Legion and check in with the Shadowhunters on duty. He left Izzy and Clary in the group around Magnus and spoke with Jace first. Taking the stares down, Alec found the Shadowhunter pacing, glamored, near the front of the building.

 

“Anything?” he asked.

 

Jace stopped twirling his stele and moved to stand next to Alec. “No, nothing. I think everyone who is coming has arrived, the last guest was about a half hour ago.”

 

Alec patted Jace on the shoulder. “Okay, stay sharp.” He ordered before turning back to the entrance. He waved a hand at Jace’s parting, “Always.”

 

Entering the apartment, Alec caught Underhill’s eye and nodded his head for his second to join him. Once the other man stood next to him, Alec swept his eyes over the party-goers. “Anything from our archers?”

 

Andrew also watched the colorful attired guests. “No, it’s quiet, too quiet if you ask me.”

 

Alec frowned, taking in the mingling guest, he swept his gaze around the room. No one had raised any internal alarms and Magnus hadn’t felt anything off with any of his guests. He observed that windbag Rey as his female guest rejoined him. Lorenzo handed her a drink and nodded at something she said, both looking towards Magnus. He watched as Rey lead her over to the group Magnus stood in and they exchanged some words before Magnus held out a hand to the female. The pair then turned towards where Alec and Andrew stood. They moved to stand aside as the pair made for the front door.

 

“Commander, it was a pleasure meeting you. However my companion is not feeling well so we are going to depart.” Rey handed off their drinks to a server and held out a now free hand to Alec.

 

“I am sorry to hear that. I hope you feel better soon.” He shook the hand Rey offered and addressed the female Warlock, what was her name? Alec couldn’t recall, but she seemed timid and hadn’t said much earlier when they had been introduced.

 

She must have seen that on Alec’s face because she replied with a hint of offense. “Shinyun Jung.”

 

Alec bowed his head briefly in apology. “Of course, Ms. Jung, I do hope you feel better soon and it was a pleasure to meet you.” Alec might hate small talk, parties, and false platitudes, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good at them. He got barely a curl of a lip in response before she and Rey departed. Shrugging his shoulders at Underhill, Alec went to rejoin Magnus.

 

When he returned to Magnus’ side, Cat was telling a funny story about Peru and a monkey, that Magnus was trying to shush her over, but the guests around them were laughing so hard they were in tears. Magnus wore a pout which Alec thought was adorable.

 

“Catarina I don’t know why I call you my friend.” Magnus scowled the nurse.

 

Cat just raised a brow, daring Magnus to dispute her tale and when he only pouted more, she finally laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Alec could honestly say the rest of the evening was bearable. Oh he didn’t let his guard down, but when he did mingle with Magnus by his side, he enjoyed himself.

 

Alec was surprised how many introduced themselves and remarked that they had the pleasure of either seeing the Legion or had been on the end of their efforts. He got many a heartfelt thanks and Alec made mental note of each and every one. Very seldom did they get to stick around for thanks, or even to meet those who they had a hand in saving. He wanted to make sure and tell all his archers their stories and their thanks. It made what they did meaningful.

 

By the time the party wound down, Alec was exhausted. Only friends and family remained, Cat ad Magnus spread out on the sofa, Izzy and Clary both in chairs with their shoes removed, and Jace sat at the foot of Clary’s chair rubbing his girlfriend’s tired feet. Izzy got a scowl when she stated that she was next for a foot rub. Alec stood by the balcony with Underhill, finishing up a briefing of the night, sharing their observations, and giving orders for the overnight shift. In the background were the sounds of the hired staff cleaning up and departing.

 

Alec gave Andrew his final orders and moved along the back of the sofa where Magnus lay. He ran a hand gently through Magnus’ hair, messing up the carefully styled strands. When the other man looked up at him, Alec leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, earning himself a sleepy smile in return. “Hey, once the cleaning crew leaves can you reactivate your wards for me?”

 

“Absolutely, darling.” Magnus replied, earning himself a bit of a flush along Alec’s high cheekbones.

 

Once everyone except for the Legion had gone home, Magnus shut the door behind the last of the crew and with a flourish of his hands, reactivated his wards. Turning to Alec he offered a nightcap which Alec gladly accepted. They moved out onto the balcony with their drinks. The night sounds of the city and their own silence were strangely comforting. After a couple of minutes Magnus broke the quite. “Is it wrong that tonight felt anti-climatic?”

 

Alec shook his head. “No not at all. They would have been fools to attack with all our security tonight.”

 

Magnus observed Alec’s features for several seconds. “But you still have a feeling?” he asked.

 

“I can’t explain it, but yea my thoughts have been uneasy all day.” Alec turned his body towards Magnus. “How’d you know?” At Magnus’ blank look, Alec elaborated. “That I felt uneasy all day, how’d you know?”

 

Magnus smiled at first a little sadly. “Perhaps because I too have felt like we are playing their game?” Letting out a sigh and giving himself a small shake to banish the gloom, he gave Alec a little happier smile. “Or it could be that I am figuring you out, Commander Lightwood.”

 

“And once you have me all figured out, what then?” Alec asked, turning serious and unsure.

 

Magnus frowned. “What do you mean, Alexander?”

 

Alec cleared his throat and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I mean – uhm – what happens when all this is over and we are back in Idris, what happens with this-?“ he waved a hand, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. “What happens with us, Magnus?”

 

Magnus’ smile was gentle. He often forgot with how confident Alec appeared that his Commander was a babe in the woods when it came to relationships. He watched him for years always keeping an eagle eye on any who approached the handsome archer. Oh Magnus was a stalker, well not much anyway. He could admit to himself and perhaps also now to Alec himself that he had been captivated with the Commander for a number of years, since the archer came of age. Reaching out, Magnus ran a soft finger across the flush that rode high across Alec’s cheeks. His voice when it came was almost filled with awe as he opened his heart completed for the first time in over a century.

 

“I’ve watched you grow into this stunning, commanding man, standing in front of me. I’ve waited for the chance to show you what else this world offers beside duty. Oh Alexander, I haven’t even begun to court you and I hope to show you all that we can become, together.” Magnus watched Alec’s eyes carefully as he spoke, pouring his heart out and seeing the answer in those amazing hazel eyes before the archer even opened his mouth.

 

The small pleased smile of Alec’s lips was precious and Magnus could not resist reaching up, a hand behind Alec’s head to draw him down into a deep passionate kiss. Finally, pulling away with a gasp of breath and a laugh, Alec’s now swollen lips stretched into a wide smile. “Well that’s good then, we’re on the same page.” Magnus could only laugh at the Commander’s usual way of expressing personal feelings.

 

After the long night they all had, everyone except the Legion on duty slept in the next morning. Finally, dragging himself out of the bed, Alec stumbled into the living room . There he found Magnus sprawled out in a chair, wearing black silk pajama bottoms and a black silk robe. Speech deserted Alec for several moments as he stood there, mostly asleep, mouth hanging open. Magnus waved a hand in greeting and indicated the cup of coffee that awaited Alec on the table. He gratefully headed for that, spying his second sprawled out on the sofa also nursing the necessary brew. Alec squinted at the bright sunlight coming through the balcony doors, he’s slept late according the sun. It took half the cup drowned before he could clear his throat enough to speak.

 

Alec moved back towards Magnus. “Morning,” he said, voice gruff and scratchy.

 

Magnus looked like a big lazy cat as he replied, “Morning to you also, Alexander.”

 

His eyes could not help but fall to the gaping robe as Magnus stretched, revealing several inches of honey-colored skin. Alec felt weird. He would swear that his head was swimming. He stumbled a little as he tried to move closer to where Magnus sat. He was having trouble focusing, Magnus’ image dancing around his eyes. Alec’s tongue felt swollen in his mouth as he tried to say, “M- Magnus.” He took another stumbling step forward. Alec didn’t notice the cup falling from his limp fingers, coffee staining the rug.

 

His eyes unwilling became fixed as if in slow motion watching the cup slip from Magnus’ fingers also falling to the floor. Alec did not register the hard impact his knees made as he fell to the floor. He was sure he said _Magnus_ once more. He began to crawl, fingers outreached, and trying desperately to reach Magnus. Alec’s cheek rested against something soft, and his fingers were clenched tightly it something cool and silky to the touch. He tightened his grip on the leg of Magnus’ pants. He blinked and all Alec could see was moving shapes, in white. It was everywhere, all around him, a sea of white.

 

Something tugged at him harshly, pulling, trying to rip something away from him, something he did not want to let go of. Alec fought, he felt he was fighting, knew he would. Then it was ripped away and Alec felt pain, his fingers trying to curl, the harsh bite of pain making him moan. Then Alec knew only darkness.

 

The shaking and voices were so loud. Alec groaned and tried to get away from them, but they wouldn’t leave him alone. The shaking of his body got more insistent and when he attempted to move away from it, Alec cried out in pain and automatically cradled his injured hand. It all came back in fast flashes of black and white, the black of Magnus’ clothes, and the white of the robes that carried him away from Alec. He shot up with a cry, _MAGNUS_!

 

He looked around at the faces staring at him in shock and worry. Alec held his mangled hand tighter against his chest. Andrew moved into his line of sight and Alec searched his face, which bore the same paleness and anger that Alec’s own did. “Where is he?” Alec demanded.

 

Underhill shook his head before answering, and Alec already knew what he was going to tell him. “He’s gone, Alec. They took him.”

 

 

TBC…

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter 14

 

 

 

“Hold still Alec!” Cat scolded. “If I don’t get your fingers straight and you don’t heal correctly you may never pull your bow again!”

 

Alec bit back a angry response. The best friend of Magnus had come immediately when called. She didn’t want Alec to use his Iratze until his fingers had been set. What he knew now was the pain he felt was one of the kidnappers stomping on Alec’s right hand as he clutched the bottom of Magnus’ pants. He wouldn’t let go willingly, so they broke his fingers. He didn’t know what hurt the worse, his head or his hand. Alec deliberately kept his eyes from his mangled hand, not even willing to entertain the thought he might never hold his bow again.

 

His glare pinned Jayden in place. “Tell me what you know,” Alec ordered harshly. His archer took no offense, the lines of pain and anguish clear on Alec’s face.

 

Jayden snapped to attention anyway. “Sir, I heard the crash of what I now know to be the cups falling to the floor. By the time I made it inside, all I could see was  the High Warlock being dragged into a portal by figures in white robes.” Jayden nodded his head at Underhill. “You both were unconscious Sir. I tried following them into the portal, but one of them shot a blast of magic at me.”

 

Alec felt sick to his stomach. He knew now was not the time, but he was struggling to push away the very notion of Magnus’ being in their hands enduring the angels knew what. “You did your best, Legion, that’s all anyone can ask.” He looked at his second, Andrew’s face bore all Alec was keeping buried. The shame of failure, worry over their charge, and the lingering sickness from whatever those bastards had used on them. “Andrew, I need you to contact the Institute. Tell my mother I am initiating a codex silentium.”

 

Underhill straightened in his chair. It was very rare for the Legion to declare a code of silence. It had not been used since the time of Valentine and the Circle and then used by a corrupt Consul. “Will she know what it is?” Andrew asked.

 

Alec winced before replying as Cat popped one more finger into place. “Yes, she has repented but there is no changing the fact that she was a Circle member. She will know what it means.” The _codex silentium_ declared a complete communication blackout. The Legion would be off the grid until their mission was complete, answerable to no one including the Consul. It also meant that every resource the Legion demanded would be met. The closest Head of an Institute would send a fire message with a special rune, known only to the Head and Consul. Nothing more would be heard from Alec and his archers until Magnus was returned to them safely.

 

Underhill forced himself to his feet. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed to his Commander. “It will be done,” he stated before leaving the room.

 

“Jayden,” Alec commanded. “Contact the High Warlock of Brooklyn; tell Rey I want him here now.” His archer also bowed, hand fisted over his heart before departing to carry out his Commanders orders.

 

“Last one,” Cat warned and Alec gritted his teeth. The snapping of bone back in place was loud in the now empty room. “Now activate your rune and I will heal the rest.” Cat ordered.

 

Alec nodded, sweat beaded on his brow. He let out a sigh of relief as the rune and Cat’s healing magic did the trick, He flexed his hand and moved each finger. Looking back up to Magnus’ best friend, Alec swallowed heavily before stating. “Thank you Cat, so very much and I am so sorry.” Alec hung his head and closed his eyes tightly. Now that he could not focus on his physical pain, the impact of Magnus’ being taken from him was hitting hard.

 

Cat patted his now healed hand. “You couldn’t have prevented this. Magnus is the one who insisted on the party. I know how stubborn he can be very well. With the party of course the wards were going to be down and that made it too easy for someone to stash a spell somewhere in the apartment.”

 

Alec looked back up at her, eyes fierce with determination and vengeance. “Yes and I have a pretty good idea of who. I will get him back Catarina, unharmed, even if I have to burn down New York to do it.” Alec swore.

 

Cat said nothing more just patted Alec’s hand. They both looked up at a commotion at the door as two of Alec’s Legion led a blustering Rey in. “Commander! I demand to know the meaning of this!” 

 

Alec said nothing yet, turning to Cat. “Cat, if you wouldn’t mind excusing us for a moment?” After she departed Alec stood, hands behind his back and stared at Lorenzo. His voice when it came was not loud, but instead, low, but with no doubts as to who was really in charge here.  “You have been around for some time now, correct High Warlock?”

 

Lorenzo puffed up like a peacock. “I’m no stranger to service having been alive for over 300 years.”

 

Alec raised a brow. “Well then you’ll be no stranger to  _codex silentium_ and what that entails then.”

 

Lorenzo’s face became pale and sweat appeared on his upper lip. He deflated almost like a balloon. “Yes, Commander, I am aware of what is required of me. How can I be of service?”

 

“Good,” Alec replied and called Cat back into the room. “Now how about we all sit and discuss what happened here this morning.”

 

They all took seats around Magnus’ dining room table. Alec waited until Lorenzo regained some of his composure before beginning. “Now,” Alec began. “I need you to tell me everything you know about your companion last night, Shinyun Jung.”

 

Rey gasped. “Jung? Why what has happened to her?”

 

“When is the last time you spoke to her?” Alec frowned.

 

Lorenzo looked concerned and Alec could not detect any deceit in his manner. “Last night when we returned to my home, she departed soon after that. Again I ask Commander has something happened.”

 

Alec looked at Andrew and received his nod. Underhill had the best nose for sniffing out deceit and hearts that held malice and Alec trusted his second without question. “This morning Magnus was kidnapped right out of this very apartment. Some spell, or drug, something was introduced last night during the party when Magnus’ wards were down. This knocked us all out and enabled the kidnappers to enter and take Magnus.”

 

“They took the High Warlock of Alicante?” Lorenzo whispered in horror. Perhaps seeing that he wasn’t fully trusted yet, Lorenzo continued. “Magnus and I might not be bosom-buddies but as the first ever High Warlock of the Shadowhunters holy city, he is one to be respected and admired. I might let my personal jealousy sometimes cloud my interactions with him, but never would I wish him harm!”

 

Alec felt a little of the tension in his body ease. “Ok, then tell us of your apprentice.”

 

Rey shook his head. “No offense intended but are you sure it was her?”

 

It was Andrew that answered. “Everyone else last night was a known, everyone including yourself Mr. Rey was fully vetted by the Legion and Magnus. Your guest was the only unknown.”

 

Lorenzo appeared thoughtful. “Well it would explain some things. Shinyun Jung came to me about three months ago with a reference from a Korean High Warlock that I know. I always require a reference before I take on a apprentice.”

 

“What stood out about her, Lorenzo?” Cat asked.

 

“She was just not as knowledgeable as one would expect given the age she claimed to be. Now that I can look back it does seem to match what you are saying with some impressions I had of her. She did seem to have an unhealthy obsession with Magnus, but at the time I thought nothing of it. Many young Warlocks are fascinated with the High Warlock of Alicante. She would also ask about spell work and ingredients that tended more towards darker magic than I perform.” Lorenzo’s eyes widened as a thought came to him. “She also asked about the offspring’s of fallen angels.”

 

Alec sat forward in his chair. “Do you remember any of the spells she asked you about?”

 

Lorenzo frowned and was silent for a moment or two. “It was just a bunch of nonsense. Nothing really that could be put together to accomplish anything. Honestly, Commander I find it really hard to imagine even if she is involved in the kidnapping that she could do anything to a Warlock of Magnus’ abilities.”

 

“That is my fear Lorenzo. If she and this cult cannot succeed in what they hope to, what use then do they have with Magnus?” Alec’s voice was low and he fought hard to keep it from trembling. Beside Cat couldn’t stop her gasp from escaping. They all sat silent, thoughts of what Magnus could be going through and facing causing horrible images to haunt them.

 

Alec sprang out of his chair, unable to handle sitting still any longer. “Lorenzo, please provide my second with any information you have on her living quarters or friends, hang-outs that sort of thing. Cat if one needed to do a large powerful spell, can you list what would be required based upon what little we know?” Alec paced around the room as he gave his orders. He needed to escape just for a moment, a minute or two to collect himself, steel his will, and banish any lingering images of what Magnus could be going through. If he allowed himself to linger there, to even think of the man he was falling in love with, suffering, Alec would go insane and be no use to anyone, especially Magnus.

 

He did not go back to the guest room; no Alec carefully opened the door to Magnus’ bedroom. The scent that lingered almost sent him to his knees, thoughts of Magnus and how he had looked and smelled before the party last night, filling Alec’s head. **Wait**! The party last night, he and Magnus together in this very room, the gift he gave Magnus! Alec spun on his heels and went running back into the living room. “The gift!” he almost shouted, coming to sudden stop before the others. “I gave Magnus a bracelet last night, a special gift made from one of my own arrows! We can track him using that!”

 

Cat stood. “Was he still wearing it when he was taken?”

Alec’s mind stuttered and his thoughts went blank for one second. Visibly pulling himself together he searched his memories. “I think so. I don’t remember seeing him remove it. Andrew?” Alec asked his second.

 

Underhill also stood, frowning. “I don’t recall seeing a bracelet Commander.”

 

“It was hidden under the cuff of his shirt. Cat, can you check his bedroom? You would know where he puts things he removes.” Alec asked. He then went over to the area where Magnus had been seated and searched the chair and the floor. He did not see the bracelet. They stood silently waiting while Cat searched Magnus’ room. Alec saw her first and he didn’t even have to look down at her hand to know the answer. Written all over her face was the fact that the best lead they had of finding Magnus was not on his wrist, but in Cat’s hand. She carried a small ornate box over to Alec, the lid open and in it resting on a bed of gold velvet, was the bracelet.

 

“Damm it!” Alec exploded. He turned his back to the other three, eyes clenched tightly shut. He fought with everything in for control. His logical mind knowing none of this would help Magnus, but for the first time, emotions threatened to cloud his judgment. Mind going in a million different directions, Alec clenched both fist in his hair. “Think Alec, think,” he whispered to himself. Muttering to himself he paced back and forth in a straight line, and the others left him to it. Finally, he released fistfuls of hair, dropping his hands back down to his sides, Alec took a deep breath before turning around and facing Cat, Underhill, and Lorenzo.

 

Another deep breath in, hands going firmly behind his back, Alec stood tall. “If we look at what we do know, they want to summon Asmodeus for some reason and they think to use Magnus to do it. For that kind of spell work they’d need some pretty powerful Ley lines.”

 

Cat nodded, “Absolutely, and you know where to find the best map of the cities Ley lines, don’t you Alec?”

 

For the fist time that morning, Alec smiled, but not his usual smile. No, this one promised retribution to any who stood in his way to getting Magnus back. “Cat, we need a portal. We are going to the New York Institute.”

 

TBC…

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
>  
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Chapter 15

 

 

 

Alec picked up his phone. He sent an image only and waited until he had a returned rune from the New York Institute. Standing before him was all 12 of his Legion, the most experienced and most skilled of his archers. Alec had left Theo only behind and that was to look after their younger members. “Cat, the portal please.”

 

Emerging from the portal into the heart of the New York Institute, Alec and his Legion spread out in the deserted Ops center. The only Shadowhunters that awaited them were Maryse, Izzy, and Jace. The rest of the Institute was on lock down, and only those the Legion deemed trustworthy would know what was going to be said and decided in this room. He did not know what picture he presented to his family as he stood in front of 12 Legion, all of them snapped at attention and looking deadly.

 

Maryse eyed them all for a moment before she stepped forward. “Alec, I got the signal. What has happened for you to invoke the Code? I had to explain to your siblings what that even was. It’s been so long since it’s been issued.”

 

Urgency rode Alec hard and he stepped around her answering over his shoulder as he moved to the computers and monitors and began punching information into them. “Magnus has been taken and we are going to bring him back. I need the Institute’s computers to help me do that.” He scowled, eyes firmly on the screens flashing before him. Alec’s frustration was evident as he swiped and typed into the machines.

 

His family watched, finally having enough Izzy dared to step forward. She moved to brush Alec away from the Institutes system. “Move Alec, tell me what you are looking for. I can find it much faster.” Izzy ordered her big brother.

 

Alec let out a sigh, moving aside and accepting his sister’s help. “I’m looking for the strongest convergence of Ley lines in the city. I need the exact location and time is definitely a factor.”

 

Izzy nodded and her fingers frantically flew across the keyboards. After only a second or two she stopped. “Got it, it’s coming across the monitors now.”

 

The group moved to the large flat table monitor and Izzy brought up a map of New York, the Ley lines appearing in blue. Alec’s eyes scanned screen after screen, his hand flashing furiously as he swiped past areas of the City. Finally, he stopped and pointed. “There! That’s the strongest convergence. What’s at this location?” he asked Izzy.

 

Izzy got back to work and pulled up the city plans for that area. “It appears it’s an old manufacturing district. There are several large empty warehouses there.” She searched through drawing after drawing before stopping at one. “Here!” she pointed out. “It looks like this is the abandoned building at the exact point where those Ley lines merge.” Izzy looked back at Alec with a blinding smile. “This is it, Alec. It’s got to be.”

 

“Ok, pull up the buildings plans.” Alec turned to look at Lorenzo, “You with us Rey?”

 

Lorenzo stuttered out an excuse, mouth-hanging open. “I- I gave you all the information you asked for and now you want me to go into battle with you! I’m no warrior Commander!”

 

Alec observed him coldly for a moment, every eye on them. “So you want to be known as the High Warlock who got duped by an imposter who kidnapped the High Warlock of Alicante? Instead of being famous as the High Warlock who helped capture a killer cult and save the most beloved Magnus Bane?” Alec turned away from Lorenzo and that action more than his words told everyone that he was done with Rey and that he had no more use for the Warlock.

 

“Wait! What can I do?” Lorenzo stepped forward, realizing that his reputation was clearly at stake here. Brave he might not be, but prideful, yes!

 

With a raised brow, Alec turned back around and observed the now eager Rey. “I just thought you might like to be present if nothing else so that you may avenge yourself of the Warlock who fooled you. As for what you can do, I am sure I can think of ways you would be helpful.” He turned back around and gestured for Underhill. When his second stood next to him, Alec widened his hands, spreading out the interior of the building for their viewing.

 

Alec silently pointed out several points of the building. “Have the Legion prepare their arrows,” he ordered and Andrew nodded before heading to speak with their archers.

 

Cat stepped up reached out and touched Alec’s sleeve. “I’m coming as well; Magnus might need my healing magic.”

 

“I think what he would need more is to know you are safe.” Alec looked down at Magnus’ best friend as he continued. “Plus, what about Madzie?” At Cat’s stubborn look, Alec smiled softly. “We can’t risk you, Catarina. Magnus would never forgive me and then what would happen to your daughter, who’d look after her?” Alec could read the internal struggle all over Cat’s face. Patting her hand, Alec said, “Cat, stay at the apartment, that’s where we will bring Magnus back to and you can see for yourself what kind of shape he is in, ok?” Cat nodded and with a resigned sigh stepped back.

 

Alec hadn’t seen Jace until he was at Alec’s side trying to see what Underhill was laying out for the Legion. “Where do you want us?” He asked Alec.

 

He knew this had been coming, but even knowing the request was going to be made didn’t make what he had to say any easier. “No Shadowhunters will be needed on this mission.” As expected Jace and Izzy’s voices were loud with protest and in Jace’s case some outrage. “Enough!” Alec ordered, glaring at his siblings. Surprisingly his mother had remained silent. “You are not trained for this type of mission.”

 

“That’s ridiculous Alec! You might be older but we have been training all our lives just like you!” Jace was so angry his face was turning red. Alec could only imagine the struggles he gave Maryse, he displayed so little control. Alec did not want to hurt him, but he had to make them understand. “That’s the thing, you haven’t been training all your life, not like I have. Shadowhunters are trained to rush in, save the day, kind of like bulls in a china shop. The Legion trains to get in and out, unseen.”

 

“So you’re like some sort of Ninja’s?” Jace spat.

 

“What’s a Ninja?” Alec asked with a frown and Jace flushed, mumbling something like Simon. “Bottom line is this, you are not going. I need to be able to get in without alerting them and take them out before they know we are even there. The Legion is sent in when Shadowhunters cannot complete the mission. My word is final.” They all watched silently as Jace stormed off.

 

Alec looked at Izzy who shrugged and gave him a small smile. “I’ll talk to him. I understand, don’t like it, but I understand Alec.” She left, following Jace.

 

Underhill interrupted his thoughts of how he was going to fix this once this was all over. He reached out and took the quiver full of arrows, meeting his second’s sympathetic gaze. “These are runed and ready, as are your Legion, Commander.” Alec took a deep breath, putting everything but the mission out of his head. Turning to look at his archers, he nodded. “Let’s go get Magnus.”

 

Lorenzo portaled them in at the closet location he had been to. The spell they ask him to perform was easy; help the Legion seem like shadows. Alec held up one finger and made a circle and his archers blended into the night, they had their orders and Alec trusted in them. He, Andrew, and Lorenzo silently approached the warehouse. Alec gave Rey a nod and the Warlock spread his fingers against the wall of the warehouse, creating a view of inside. They moved down the wall until the window Lorenzo opened gave them a picture of the cult, and Magnus. Alec looked at Lorenzo, “keep watch here and when you see my signal, you can come in.”

 

“What’s the signal?” Lorenzo asked.

 

Alec hooked his bow over his shoulder, Underhill doing the same. “You will know it.” Alec said before he and Underhill both disappeared into the darkness. He parted ways with his second at a window on the North side of the building, Underhill slipping away to find his own entry point. Alec could hear the low muttering of voices as he slide first one leg, then the other through the hole that was once a window. Slipping behind the steel pillar he had entered behind, Alec listened for any movement near his point. Each archer had activated the runes they would need before entering the building, Alec was no different. Once he determined that no one spotted or heard him come in, Alec grasped the sides of the pillar and began to scale it, all the way up he went, until he pulled himself onto the steel ledges that ran across the ceiling.

 

About 20 feet away to the left, Alec spotted their targets. Before he scanned them though he looked back across the miles of steel beams, spotting each of his Legion in their assign spots, they had the cult surrounded. Moving silently along the rafters, Alec got close enough to hear their voices. What had him fighting every instinct to kill them now was the sight of Magnus. They had stripped him of his robe, so that he sat, shackled in only his silk pajama pants. Magnus’ beautiful skin was covered in bruises and scrapes. They had sat him inside a pentagram one of them was drawing out with some dark substance. Alec could see Magnus’ face and the High Warlock was furious! Alec listened as Magnus berated the cult. Alec silently vowed that every scrape and bruise dealt to Magnus would be avenged.

 

 

“This is the most ridiculous farce I have ever seen!” Magnus spat. “Have you told these foolish mundane what will happen to them if you are successful in summoning my father?”

 

Jung stood in front of Magnus, covered in her white robe, but Alec recognized her voice. “Of course, they have been promised a share of the rewards Asmodeus will gift us once freed from the prison you bound him to.”

 

Magnus let out a bitter laugh. “Oh they will be rewarded as you will stupid little girl! Haven’t you ever wondered why there are so few offspring of the Princes of Hell?” Magnus sneered at the other Warlock. “There are so few left alive because once a Prince of Hell learns of any offspring’s they hunt them down and suck all their power out until that child is dead! You think wrongly that first you are a child of Asmodeus and second that he will welcome you with what a fatherly hug?” Magnus laughed.

 

Alec couldn’t see Jung’s face and he must have missed something, because she thought she was what Magnus’ sister? Her motivation did make a little more sense then. She thought she was going to free her Prince of Hell father and be welcomed and cherished by a Greater Demon, Magnus was right, she was a fool. Alec listened in again.

 

Magnus was continuing to taunt and berate the cult leader. “This whole thing is ridiculous.” Magnus swept a hand about the circle he was standing in. “You have no clue what the hell you are doing and this little pentagram is not going to reverse the spells I used to banish Asmodeus.” Magnus turned to where the other cult members were gathered and addressed them “Honestly, tell me one of you has an ounce of common sense here? You joined a cult that was a joke and now want to greet a Prince of Hell? All because this foolish Warlock tells you he will appreciate your efforts and reward you? You do realize Demons do not have human emotions like gratitude and love. That is if this farce is successful, he will greet you will pain and death?”

 

“Well then, if this will not release our father from your imprisonment, then I have no use of you!” Jung screamed at Magnus.

 

Alec had enough. He raised a fist into the air and around him; archers drew their bows and nocked arrows. Alec drew his own bow and his arrow had one target, but he wasn’t shooting to kill, no Alec wanted Jung to answer to the Clave for her crimes, death was too fast. Alec’s arrow was the first to fly and it signaled the others. Thirteen arrows streaked across the warehouse, all successfully hitting their targets. Jung screamed as she was hit in the upper thigh. She crumbled to the ground. One after another, Legion dropped to the main floor of the warehouse, Alec descending last. Lorenzo entered right behind Alec, having watched and waited for the Legion to subdue the cult. The Crimson Hand was no more.

 

Alec paid no attention to the crumpled, crying Jung. He moved quickly to Magnus and taking out his stele, released the shackles that had bound Magnus. Uncaring of any audience, Alec immediately drew Magnus into a tight embrace, Magnus’ arms closed firmly around Alec as well.

 

Magnus pressed as close as he could to Alec’s body. With his nose tucked against the Commander’s neck, he finally could release some of the trembling he had been containing. “I knew you would come for me,” he whispered against Alec’s neck.

 

“I’ll always come for you.” Alec replied, tightening his hold on the man who had come to be his entire world.

 

 

TBC…

  


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion of Archer: Shadowhunters are known as the best warriors; however, there is one group better, the archers. Recruited and under the command of the Consul alone, the Legion are sent out when normal Shadowhunters are unsuccessful. They are the elite of the Shadowworld.
> 
>  
> 
> When the High Warlock of Alicante is the target, who better to protect him than the Legion and their commander, Alec Lightwood.

 

_Legio autem Arcarius_

Legion of Archer

Epilogue

 

 

 

 

It was the bright light and the way too cheerful voice that pulled Alec from his sleep. “Time to rise and shine!” Magnus called out as he threw open the bedroom drapes. Alec groaned and rolled over reluctantly to face the day. He squinted against the sunlight and eyed Magnus in confusion.

 

With only one eye open, he pouted. “Why is it so early?” Both eyes open now, he eyed Magnus with a frown. “Why are you dressed?”

 

Magnus moved to sit down on the bed next to Alec. He eyed the pout on Alec’s lips fondly. “Oh you know how we get and you told me you had to be up early and out the door, me staying undressed would not allow that to happen.”

 

Alec made a sound of disappointment before he buried his head back into his pillow. With a laugh, Magnus reached over and took the pillow off Alec’s face. Alec grinned and sat up, rubbing a hand roughly across his face he looked at Magnus hopefully. “Give me a kiss?” He leaned forward but to his disgust Magnus only pecked him on the lips before moving firmly away. “Oh come on! That wasn’t a kiss!”

 

Magnus only laughed at Alec, again. Moving towards the closet, he started laying out clothes for Alec to wear. “You’ll get a better one once you are done welcoming the newest recruits today. Those young Legion newbies need to hear from their Commander.”

 

Alec swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, in all his naked glory. Now Magnus pouted. Alec raised his arms over his head and gave an exaggerated stretch, showing off every inch of his body. He smirked at Magnus. “Okay, I’m up.”

 

Magnus made a show of it, of course when didn’t he make a show, but he deliberated looked down Alec’s body and licked his lips. At the tell-tell twitch, he looked back up and winked. “Now you are up darling.” Alec went to grab him and Magnus laughed darting away from those long arms. “Get in the shower you fool! The quicker you do your speech and meet and greet, the faster we can come back here, and get in the bed!”

 

The last six months since Alec had rescued Magnus from the Crimson Hand had been chaotic with many changes, but they had grown closer each day so much so that Magnus was ready to ask Alec to move in. The Commander already spent four to five nights a week with Magnus, but they had not made it official. Magnus had even contemplated proposing, but thought it better to wait until at least their one year anniversary.

 

Shinyun Jung and Mori Shu were the two masterminds behind the cult reforming and as the only two Downworlder members of the cult, they alone stood trial, the remaining mundane members had been killed in the Legion’s raid. Both Jung and Shu stood trial for not only murder but also for revealing the Shadowworld to mundanes. Both had been executed after being found guilty. Magnus had tried to reach Jung, tried to understand what made her believe so deeply that she was the offspring of Asmodeus. She had foolishly believed her mother when the woman gleefully described a demon prince visiting her bed and resulting in Jung. She also pointed out her Warlock mark, a goat’s foot. Magnus had strived to reach her, even showing her his own mark and explaining that he got his from Asmodeus. He had been unsuccessfully and even while walking to her death she claimed the Prince of Edom would avenge her. She was wrong.

 

Alec stood on a podium looking out at the Legion, and their 12 new recruits. He briefly met Magnus’ gaze and cheekily winked. Next to him, the Consul addressed their newest class before Jia introduced Alec.

 

“You have heard the Consul say the Legion is special. I am going to explain why we are special. While it is true, we will make each of you better archers, we also will make you better Nephilim. To be a member of the Legion, you must be honorable, your character ethical in nature. We train not only to be the best warriors for the Shadowworld but also to be the best example of what being of Angel blood means. We have hearts free of prejudices and bias. There is no malice or judgement in our hearts we leave that for the Angels and our Consul.” Alec searched each young face carefully as he spoke. He did not want Legion members who still held intolerance in their hearts for Downworlders, wouldn’t stand for it. Better to weed out any bad seeds now than after they had invested time and training in them. 

 

“We go in when our Shadowhunters need help. We go in last and finish the mission, always. Look at the archer standing on either side of you, look at the ones behind you and in front of you. Each of these men and women are now your family. Years ago when I stood in your very spot, I was told that the Legion was now my only family. We are not replacing your family now, only adding to it. The archers standing about you are your brothers and sisters and the family you will count on to watch your back and make sure you return to see your families again. Trust in them, we have never in our long history, let each other down and we will not start now!”

 

Alec happened to glance Magnus’ way and the look of pride on his Warlock’s face had him fighting a flush of pleasure. Returning to his newest archers, Alec wrapped up his speech. “Once more, welcome to the Legion, may you uphold our sacred duty to protect the Shadow world and honor our pledge to the Consul.” Alec raised his bow up high and shouted, “ ** _Legio autem Arcarius_**!” The field in front of the Capital rang with the shouted cries of Legion of Archers as every Legion member answered their Commanders cry.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
